


Fate

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Break Up, Caring!Cat, Character Death, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonite, Misunderstandings, Overprotective, Protectiveness, Robots, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara didn't live with the Danvers. Instead, she meets Alex at a club. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara groaned as someone shoved her on their way by.  
"Watch where you're going," she muttered.  
Her super-hearing was going haywire in the club, and it was giving her a headache. But she was supposed to meeting someone there so she was waiting. Her phone rang and she hastily pulled it out, answering.  
"Hello?"  
She listened for a moment and then hung up, muttering under her breath. As she slid her phone away, someone bumped her and there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Kara said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to get in your way."  
The person who had bumped into her turned meet Kara's gaze.  
"It's fine," the woman said.  
The woman had short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes.  
"I'm Alex, Alex Danvers,"  the brunette said, extending her hand to Kara as an employee came to clean up the mess.  
"Kara Queen," the blond said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Queen? If you don't mind me asking," Alex said, "You wouldn't mean to say that you're related to Oliver Queen?"

"I'm his foster sister," Kara said.  
"Wow. Life must be good for you then?"

 "Sometimes," Kara responded, actually enjoying making small talk with Alex, "but what you might not realize is that just because I was adopted into the Queen family, I'm not always accepted as one. Oliver is the only one who truly always treats me like part of the family."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alex said and Kara could tell she was sincere.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kara said, "It's not your fault they don't treat me like family."

"That's true," Alex said, "but you're nice and I think we could be friends, how better to try to become your friend then being nice to you?"  
Kara smiled.  
"Do you have any paper or something for me to write on?"

"No paper but I have a pen."

"Could I borrow it?"

Alex nodded, pulling the pen out of her pocket and handing it to Kara. Kara took it, letting her fingers linger just a split second longer than she should have before pulling her hand back. She grabbed Alex's arm softly and carefully wrote her phone number on it. Alex chuckled, pulling her phone out of her pocket.  
"I had my cell phone you didn't need to write on my arm," she joked.  
Kara laughed and Alex smiled at her.  
"Here's my number," Alex said, and Kara programmed it into her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara dropped rapidly, her cape billowing out behind her as she gracefully landed near the burning car. She dashed to the door and first tried to pull it off with normal strength. It was evidently jammed and she had to use her super-strength to rip it easily off its hinges. She crouched, looking in to see how many people were inside. It was just one, a brunette woman. The little bit she could see of the woman reminded her of someone but she wasn't sure who. Without hesitation she grabbed the woman by the collar and pulled her out of the burning car, lifting her gently off the ground and leaping away from the car just as it exploded. She set the woman down on the ground gently, and then realized who it was. It was Alex, who she'd met at the club the other night. Alex groaned, her eyes sliding open. Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Alex lifted her head gently, looking into Kara's eyes.  
"Thank you," she groaned out, "Supergirl."  
Kara smiled. Alex blinked once, and then her eyes widened.  
"Ka.."  
Kara cut her off by gently setting a finger to her lips. She felt she could trust Alex, but only if she told the brunette that her identity was a secret.  
"Yes," she whispered, "but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone."  
Alex nodded.  
"Never," she agreed, "I won't tell. For you."  
Kara smiled again and flicked on her x-ray vision to see if Alex was injured. Alex's left arm appeared broken and a couple of ribs also did, but other than that the only injuries she could see were minor cuts and bruises.  
"It looks like she's not severely injured, a couple broken ribs and a broken rib. The rest looks to be just cuts and bruises," Kara said to the paramedics who had just arrived.  
The lead paramedic nodded and Kara flew away quickly, back to her apartment. She went inside and changed back into her normal clothes, splashing water on her face. There was something about Alex that just made Kara want to protect her whenever she could, and not just because she wanted to be able to protect everyone, there was something different about the brunette. After wiping her face dry she pulled out her phone and called Felicity.

"Kara?"

"Hi Fel," Kara said, "How are you doing today?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah I didn't even have very much to do as Supergirl."  
"You know Oliver doesn't like you going out as Supergirl," Felicity said, "I mean he just wants you to be safe but he doesn't like it very much Kara."  
"I know that, but I mean I have these powers I can't just ignore them I have to use them to help people. Anyway I actually needed some advice."  
"Oh? What on?"  
"I went to the club the other day, I met this woman, Alex Danvers. She's really nice, I got her phone number I haven't really talked to her today I was busy at CatCo and yesterday I was busy with Supergirl stuff, but anyway I was out flying around earlier and I found a flaming car. I obviously got the driver out, turns out it was Alex. When I thought she was unconscious I was really really worried, but then she woke up and I felt more glad than I should have. I mean I'm always glad to see the people I rescue survive but this...the way I felt seeing her out cold it felt like I knew her, like I had a deep personal connection with her. I shouldn't have, I've only talked to her once, well twice she talked to me after I saved her but only for about a minute. Anyway, I don't know why I felt that way. I don't know what I'm doing."  
"Well Kara, it sounds to me that you might like her," Felicity said, "I can tell for sure you care deeply about her, I can't tell just by this in what way, but you do care about her. I think you should go see her. Go see her. If she asks you not to stay then comply but go see her. If you go see her it'll tell her that you care about her."

Kara smiled.  
"I think I will," the blond hero said, "Thank you Felicity."

Her friend's words had given her the courage to go see Alex. It was late so she figured she'd just go after work the next day.

* * *

Kara knocked gently on the door of Alex's room.  
  
"Can I come in?"

Alex looked up from the magazine she was reading and her eyes widened. Apparently she hadn't expected Kara to show up.  
"Kara?"

"Hi Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Oh. Come in for sure, I'm feeling a lot better, I mean I'm ashamed of myself but I'll be ok."  
"What? Why are you ashamed of yourself?"

"Last night, when I had my accident, I was on my way home from the club. I'd hoped you would show up so I waited around, had a couple of drinks, only two but still apparently enough to make me unable to drive. I can't believe I was stupid enough to drive tipsy...Alexandra Danvers you bloody idiot."

Kara didn't like Alex talking about herself like that.  
"Alex listen to me. You're not an idiot. You're one of the smartest people I know. Stop talking about yourself like that. And I'm sorry I didn't go last night I was busy. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I would have," Kara lowered her voice and whispered, "flown you to your place or something if I had been there."

"I know you would have. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be there, or I should have called before I went...Don't blame yourself."

Kara's eyes were watering and she had to fight not to cry.  
"Kara? Are you crying?"

"No," she lied even though the tears were starting to fall, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Alex said, faking anger.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know why I'm crying. I don't know why I care so much about you I hardly even know you."

Kara pulled her glasses off and wiped her eyes.  
"Come here," Alex said gently and Kara looked up just as she put her glasses back on.

"Uh ok," she said, surprised.  
She scooted closer to Alex, and the brunette pulled her close and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara walked into Cat's office, an unavoidable smile on her face.  
"What is it, Kara? Why are you smiling so big?"  
"No reason," Kara lied, half-noticing Cat's correct use of her name.

"You're lying," Cat said flatly, crossing her arms and fixing Kara in her gaze.  
"I wouldn't lie to you," Kara said, "So what do you want me to do?"  
"Tell me the truth Kara. I hope you know you can trust me," Cat said.

"It's none of your business," Kara said, growing somewhat frustrated with the conversation.  
"There's a special someone, isn't there?"  
"No," Kara answered, "there's not."

"Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if there's someone you like you should do something about it. If there IS you should tell them, most likely they like you too, what's not to like about you? You're smart, funny and dare I say it, beautiful. If I myself were your age I would be in love with you."

Kara blushed.  
"You really think so?"  
Cat nodded.  
"I know I haven't treated you all that well in the past but it's just to conceal what I honestly feel for you. I care about you, Kara, and in a way I think of you like I would think of my own daughter."  
Kara's eyes threatened to well with tears. The truth was that she'd in the past caught herself thinking of Cat as a second mother.

"Mrs. Grant, I..."

Kara was speechless. The way Cat had treated her in the past she would never have thought that the older woman cared for her like a daughter.

"I'm sorry," Cat said, "I..I didn't mean to be so emotional. Pull it together Cat, you're supposed to be strong willed..."

"Mrs. Grant? Are you alright?"

Cat looked at her.

"I'm fine. Just didn't mean to gush like that. And please, call me Cat."  
"As you wish, Mrs...Cat. And just so you know, it doesn't bother me. I actually think it's great. That you care about me I mean...You said I can trust you, right?"

"Yes of course, I would never do anything to hurt you," Cat said.  
Kara swallowed nervously.

"Ok. I don't want to say it aloud in here, someone might overhear. Meet me on the roof at midnight," Kara said, "If you don't show up I won't be offended."

* * *

Cat stood on the roof waiting for Kara, she had an inkling of what the younger woman had to tell her but she didn't want to risk saying something so she had come.  
"Cat!"

Cat turned, and saw Kara hovering above the edge of the roof. Kara inched forward a tiny bit and landed softly on the roof. Kara wasn't wearing her glasses, and Cat suddenly understood.  
"You're Supergirl?"

"Yes. You can't tell anyone."  
"I won't, Kara. Your secret is safe with me."

Cat didn't mention that she already knew Kara was Supergirl, or at least had been suspicious of the fact.

"You knew. Didn't you?"

"I have to say I wondered at times. After the interview when you came into work I noticed how much like Supergirl you looked, I just had to picture you without your glasses and I could see it. When you came into work sick and she vanished, since you never got sick before, that was the final clue."

"I...Thank you for not telling anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Kara hissed through clenched teeth as her computer froze. She punched the table and sighed deeply. As she cracked her knuckles and she looked back to the screen she felt two strong yet gentle hands land on her shoulders. She spun around hastily, aided by the owner of the hands, to come face to face with Alex.  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Alex said, lifting her hands off Kara's shoulder, "I was going to visit a friend that works here and I saw you punch the table, figured you needed some friendly company."

Kara couldn't help but smile. Alex really was the sweetest woman she'd ever met.

"I didn't know you worked here," Alex continued.  
"Yeah. I'm Mrs. Grant's assistant actually," Kara said, brushing a loose strand of blond hair out of her eye.  
"I've heard she's kind of mean," Alex said, "Is she?"

"Not really, she's just tough," Kara admitted, "So who's your friend? The one you came to visit?"

"I came to visit Lucy," Alex said, "do you know her?"  
"Yeah I know her," Kara said.

"Alex!"

Kara turned to see Lucy walking up.  
"Oh hi Kara. You two know each other?"  
"We met at a club a few days ago," Kara said.

"Are you two hooking up?"

Kara sputtered.  
"No," she said, "We're just friends."

 _But I think I like her_ , Kara added in her own mind.

Lucy just gave them a look.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone now, have a good day, both of you," she said before walking off.

"There was something else I wanted to say," Alex began, fidgeting with her shirt, "Do you want to go out for coffee or something sometime?"  
Kara was speechless for a moment. The delay was enough that Alex looked sad and started to turn away.

"Ok you're not interested. That's alright I'm sorry to bother you."

"Alex, I'd love to get coffee with you, I was just surprised," Kara said and Alex turned back.

"Really?"  
Kara nodded.

"Yes. Tomorrow?"

"Sure what time?"

"Let's see, tomorrow I'm supposed to get off at 2, let's say three thirty at Elle's?"

Alex nodded.  
"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alex smiled and turned away, walking over to Lucy.  
"See," Cat said from behind Kara, "She WAS interested in you."  
"It's just coffee," Kara said, "it's not really a date. I mean it kind of is but it's not."

"Yes it is, it's just a less formal date," Cat said, "I was actually going to ask you to stay late to take care of something for me but since you have a date I'll take care of it myself."

"Thank you, Cat," Kara said.  
"No problem, just don't get used to it," Cat said.

* * *

 

Kara checked herself in the mirror again. It was three o clock and she was preparing for her coffee date with Alex. She breathed heavily, and then muttered to herself.

"Ok here we go," she muttered, "nothing to be scared about it's just coffee."

She walked out the door and down to the coffee shop. Alex was already waiting when she got there, even though it was still only three twenty when she arrived.  
"Am I late?"

"No, I thought it'd take 15 minutes to get here, not 5."  
Kara laughed as she sat down.

"You look nice," Alex commented, and Kara blushed bright red.  
"Thanks," she muttered, "so do you."

Kara was wearing a small backless black dress that accentuated her curves. When Kara had come to work that day, Cat had surprised her by calling into her office and showing her the dress. Alex was wearing slightly less formalwear, a black polo shirt with black jeans. They weren't ratty either, but it was casual enough compared to Kara's dress that Kara felt like she was wearing too formal attire.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the dress? You don't seem like a dress kind of girl either," Alex said in a nice way.

"Well, actually Mrs. Grant bought it for me. She made sure I got off early enough to come here, and she actually took care of something herself that normally she would ask me to. And she gave me the dress when I came into work today," Kara said.

"That's nice of her," Alex commented, "Doesn't fit with the rest of what I've heard about her."  
"She was mean to me at first, but she's warmed up, she admitted that she actually cares for me like a daughter and she said she was just mean at first because she didn't want to admit that she cared about me. She doesn't like to care about people," Kara explained, "Can we talk about something else than my boss? Perhaps about you?"

"Yeah sure," Alex said, "Well what do you want to know about me?"

"Everything that you're comfortable sharing," Kara responded.  
"Well, let's see," Alex mused, "I was a cheerleader in high school."  
Kara laughed.  
"You? A cheerleader? You don't seem like the cheerleader type," Kara joked.

"I know. I can't believe I was ever a cheerleader, when I look back at my life I just get really surprised at myself for being a cheerleader," Alex said, almost laughing too, "what about you? What do you like to do?"

"In high school I was the captain of the bowling team, our team got gold in a national championship," Kara said, "Look I don't know how dates are supposed to go, I've never been on a date before."

Alex's eyes widened.  
"You've never been on a date? That's hard to believe. Someone like you should already be taken. I mean, you're beautiful, smart, funny, and kind."

Kara smiled.

"You're really sweet," she commented, "You are the sweetest woman I've ever met."

"I'm glad you think so," Alex replied with a smile, "So I was going to go get myself some coffee, do you want some?"  
"Yeah sure," Kara said.  
"What do you want?"

"It's a mouthful to say," Kara admitted, "Grande 6 pump no water chai latte."

"No problem," Alex said, "I'll be right back then."

Alex rose out of her chair and walked away. When she returned she had Kara's drink in one hand and her own in her other.

"Here," she said, handing the latte to Kara, "I watched them make it, I think they got it right."

Kara took it, her finger tips brushing against Alex's as she did. She sipped it, it had been made perfectly.

"Geez Alex what did you do? Hold them at gunpoint? This is perfect. I don't think I've ever had it made perfectly here."

Alex just shrugged.

"I didn't do anything," she said, "All I did was watch them to make sure they got it right."

* * *

Kara laughed as Alex told her a funny story from her childhood. It was getting late, they'd already been out for three hours.

"Hey it's kind of late," Alex said, "do you want to go get dinner or something?"

"Sure," Kara said, "I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?"

"Do you know Allie's?"

Kara nodded.  
"I love that place," Kara said.  
"I'll meet you there," Alex said.

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight," Alex told Kara as they stood at Alex's car, which was parked outside Allie's.

"Me too. Want to do this again sometime?"

"Sure," Kara said, "I'll call you tomorrow and we can schedule something or if you want we can do something tomorrow? I'm off tomorrow so I'll be free all day."

"You call me tomorrow and we'll figure something out," Alex said, "one more thing."

Alex leaned in, pressing her lips gently to Kara's. Kara froze for a moment and then leaned in to kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara's finger flew over the keypad as she dialed Felicity. When the other woman picked up, Kara started talking rapidly.  
"Whoa slow down Kara. I didn't understand any of that," Felicity said, and Kara could tell she was laughing.  
"Ok," Kara said, taking a deep breath and beginning again, "Remember that Alex girl I told you about?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well," Kara said excitedly, "Not yesterday but day before, she dropped by CatCo while I was working, and no she didn't come to see me she didn't even know I worked there, she was visiting Lucy and saw me. I was stressed and she saw me just as I punched the desk I was working at, she came over and said hi, made my day, ended up asking me out for coffee so yesterday we went out for coffee and I didn't get home until 11, I decided not to call and tell you since I figured you'd be asleep."  
"Kara, you're rambling," Felicity teased, "But seriously good for you. She sounds really nice."  
"She is," Kara replied, "She's the sweetest woman I have ever met."  
"Aww," Felicity replied, "You seem really happy."  
"I am," Kara said, "I can't stop smiling. In fact she's supposed to call me sometime today and..."  
Kara's voice trailed off as someone knocked on the door.  
"Hold on a minute," Kara said, "Someone at the door. I'll be right back."  
"I'll be here," Felicity responded as Kara set down her phone and moved to the door.  
Kara opened it, and Alex stood on the doorstep.  
"Hi," the brunette said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"  
"No, I was just on the phone with a friend," Kara said, "Come on in, I wasn't expecting you to just show up. How'd you find out where I lived anyway?"  
"Oh Mrs. Grant told me," Alex said as Kara stepped out of the way to let her in.  
"Do you mind if I get back on the phone and tell Felicity that I have to go?"  
Alex waved it off.  
"No don't worry about it."  
Kara picked up her phone and said, "Hey Felicity I have to go, it was Alex at the door."  
"Before you hang up," Felicity said, "I want to talk to her."  
"Ok....One moment."  
Kara lowered her phone.  
"So Felicity actually wants to talk to you, do you mind?"  
Alex shook her head and Kara handed the brunette her phone. Alex put Felicity on speakerphone so that Kara could hear what was said.  
"So, you're Alex Danvers? Kara has told me all about you."  
"Good things I hope," Alex said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah she's told me nothing but good things about you, it's almost disgustingly sweet. I hear you two went out on a date yesterday?"  
"Yeah we did, I mean just coffee but yeah."  
"Well, first I really love how happy Kara seems to be, and I'm glad she's finally found someone that makes her truly happy, she's always wanted to wait for who she thinks is the right person before she goes out on even a single date. So you should be honored that she chose you to be her very first date."  
"I am," Alex said.  
"But you should know, if you hurt her, ever, I will kill you. Do you understand me? She's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes, perfectly clear," Alex said, "I have no intention of ever hurting her."  
"Good."  
At that Felicity hung up.  
"She's really protective," Alex commented, "She really cares about you doesn't she?"  
"Yeah she does," Kara said, "And she likes you, I think. She seems to anyway."  
"I'm glad she does," Alex said, "Where does she live anyway?"  
"She's up in Star City," Kara said, "Remember when we first met I told you I was Oliver Queen's foster sister?"

Alex nodded.  
"Well I actually met her because she is a close friend of Oliver's. There's a funny story to us meeting actually. If you're interested I'll tell you."

Alex waved her hand and said, "go ahead."

"Ok so it was when I was I think 17, Oliver was upstairs and I was downstairs in the room by the front door. The doorbell rang, and I opened it because Oliver apparently wasn't coming down. It was Felicity at the door, but all I knew at the time was that it was a friendly, non-menacing looking woman. She said she was a friend of Oliver's. I hesitated to let her in, and by the time I had decided to let her in, Oliver came downstairs. He let her in and introduced us. We've been best friends ever since," Kara said, "You should meet her sometime. Anyway, did you want to do something?"  
"Sure, whatever you want to do is fine, I just dropped by since you said you were available all day I hoped you wouldn't mind?"

"No not at all, it was a pleasant surprise to see you. What do you want to do today?"

"Well honestly I don't care," Alex said, "As long as you're happy I'm up for it."  
Kara smiled. Alex was once again proving herself the sweetest woman she'd ever met.

"Ah there's that beautiful smile again," Alex said, before shifting nervously, "Actually there's something I should tell you before we get too involved."  
Kara was confused now.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's something that only relates to you because you're Supergirl, I mean either way I would tell you because I trust you enough, but it pertains to you because you're Supergirl. I feel like I should tell you before it becomes something that can affect this...whatever this is we have."  
"Go ahead," Kara said, "I'll listen."

"I work for a top secret government agency," Alex said, "The Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Basically the DEO tracks down and monitors possible superhuman threats. I may be asked to bring you in, and just to be honest I will if I'm asked, but they will see you for who you are and they will know you are no threat. I wanted to tell you this before a. we got too involved with each other in case you don't feel safe with me anymore and I didn't want to hurt you, and b. I'm asked to and I have to betray you to bring you in."  
"Alex," Kara said, "It's ok, we're fine. Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're not upset?"  
"No," Kara said with a smile, "Just glad you told me."

"So, you aren't going to break this off, whatever this is now because I work for the DEO?"  
"No, I know you, and I know you wouldn't try to hurt me," Kara said.  
"I'm glad you do," Alex responded, "do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Sure, just let me get changed, I wasn't expecting you so I wasn't even prepared."  
Kara was still wearing her night-gown from the night before, she'd just been hanging around in her PJs before Alex came by.

"Why? You're beautiful the way you are," Alex said with a smile.  
"I'm glad you think so," Kara said, blushing bright red, "But I can't go out in public in a night gown."  
"Yeah you can," Alex teased playfully, "You just don't want to."  
Kara laughed.  
"Fair enough. But I am not going out in this nightgown. Let me get changed and we'll go," she insisted.  
"Ok fine, if that's what you want to do."  
Alex chuckled and Kara rolled her eyes, swatting the brunette's shoulder playfully. Kara walked away and changed out of Alex's sight. When Kara returned Alex sucked in a breath.

"Wow," was all Alex had to say, "You look...stunning."

Kara was wearing a simple pink and white miniskirt with flowers on it.

"Thanks," Kara said, "I'm glad you think so. You ready?"

Alex nodded. Kara grabbed her purse, putting her phone on silent and the two women walked out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara lowered her coffee as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She held up a finger to Alex and turned around. Felicity and Oliver were sitting a few tables back from her and Alex.  
"Felicity! Oliver," Kara called as she waved.  
She turned back to Alex as the two approached.  
"Sorry, they were here, it'd be rude to not say hi, and I think they should meet you," Kara explained.  
"It's fine, I've actually been wanting to meet both of them. I know I talked to Felicity but it's not the same as meeting, and I've never even talked to Oliver."  
"Kara!"  
Kara stood up, embracing Felicity in a tight hug, and then Oliver.  
"How are you?"  
"Good," Kara said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Felicity, Oliver, this is Alex."  
"You mean Alex Danvers?"  
"The very same," Alex replied.  
"Good to finally meet the woman who's making Kara so happy," Oliver said, "From what Kara's told me you're really sweet. And Felicity approves of you too, which is something to be proud of."  
Alex smiled.  
"I've heard a lot about both of you," the brunette said.  
"All good things I hope," Oliver joked.  
"Yes that's for sure. I've even heard the story of when Felicity met Kara," Alex said.  
"Anyway sorry to interrupt," Kara said, "I just figured you two would want to meet her, and since you two were here anyway I figured I'd introduce you."  
"It was nice meeting you," Alex said, almost awkwardly.  
"Yeah it was," Felicity replied, "Now that I've met you I'm even more sure you won't hurt her. I saw you talking to her but I didn't realize who you were at first, since I could just see the back of her head so I didn't even recognize her."  
"You didn't recognize me? I'm practically your sister," Kara teased and Felicity rolled her eyes.  
"There are a lot of people with the same hairstyle you have," Felicity said, "You're not really mad are you?"  
"No," Kara said, "Just giving you a hard time."  
Felicity laughed and then spoke quickly to Oliver.  
"Come on," she said, "Let's leave them alone, it's obvious they're on a date. I know she called us over but let's leave them alone."  
"Nice to see you," Oliver said as he and Felicity turned away.  
After the other two walked away Alex nodded.  
"They really are nice," she said, "Felicity especially. I see why you two are so close."

"Yeah she's kind of a dork sometimes," Kara admitted, "In part I think that's why we became friends so quickly, and have been so long. That and she's really supportive of me. Honestly she's the best friend I have ever had. There was an awkward stretch a couple years ago though."  
"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what was awkward?"  
"She told me she was bisexual. That alone didn't make anything awkward, since I was already out of the closet and accepting it. So obviously that didn't bother me, it might have actually brought us CLOSER. No, what made it awkward is what happened after that. She told me she had a crush on me," Kara said, "I didn't feel the same and I told her. Gently of course, but I didn't want to live a lie and be with her. If that makes sense? She was hurt and she stopped talking to me for about a year, when she stopped talking to me she'd found someone else, someone who she was genuinely, truly head-over-heels in love with. She, this other woman, not Felicity, ended up cheating on Felicity, and that was the end of that relationship, and obviously I supported her, I still cared about her, I mean she was still practically my sister. But anyway we managed to repair our friendship thankfully."

"And you've never thought about her that way? I'm sorry," Alex said, "I shouldn't pry."  
"No," Kara said, "I haven't."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on," Kara whined, "Don't tell me you don't like crime shows."  
"I do," Alex said, "But you're just so sweet and innocent I don't like the idea of you seeing the kind of blood and gore that's in them sometimes."  
"Oh PLEASE," the blonde said, rolling her eyes, "I'm Supergirl. I've seen worse."  
"I know," Alex said, "But you shouldn't have to, not pointlessly. At least when you see this stuff as Supergirl it's because you're HELPING people, and you can focus on something else."  
"It's really cute how protective you are of me," Kara teased, "But I'm 24. I can watch whatever I want to watch. And I want to watch these shows. Besides, you know when I'm around you I'm only have focused on anything besides you."  
Alex smiled at how Kara had managed to slip a line in like that.  
"You see," Kara said, "You should smile more often. It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."  
"You should be ashamed of yourself," Alex said, playfully swatting Kara's shoulder, "You're just flirting shamelessly tonight."  
Kara pouted and Alex chuckled to herself before leaning in to kiss the hero softly on the mouth. Kara kissed back, her arms going around Alex's back. After a moment they broke apart.

"You're a really good kisser, you know that?"

Alex blushed at Kara's comment. Kara winced, her hand landing on her stomach.

"I'll be right back I need to go the bathroom."

Alex hadn't missed the look of pain.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah," Kara said, not wanting the brunette to worry as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Alex jumped.

"Can you get that?"

Alex wasn't sure how the blonde had heard the knocking, but then she remembered she was Supergirl and had super-hearing. Alex stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Can I help you?"

It was a tall man with glasses and brown hair.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Kara's apartment?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, I didn't know who this man was, or what his relation to Kara was.

"I'm Alex," she said carefully, "I'm Kara's..."  
Her voice trailed off. She'd in her own mind referred to Kara as her girlfriend but they hadn't discussed if they were girlfriends or just going out so she wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately Kara saved the day.

"She's my girlfriend," Kara said as she came out of the bathroom, "Alex, this is my cousin Clark. Clark, this is my girlfriend Alex."

"It's nice to meet you," Alex said, extending her hand to Clark.

He took it, grasping firm. Alex had to fight not to grimace, his grasp was uncomfortably strong.

"Don't you even THINK about hurting her. I will make you regret it if you do," Clark said.

"Clark, lay off the intimidation," Kara said, half smiling at his protectiveness.

He released Alex's hand and the brunette clutched it.

"Sorry about that, Alex. He gets pretty protective of me. Did he hurt you?"  
"Not too bad, might have a bruise but nothing major," Alex said.

"My apologies," Clark said, "Sometimes I forget my own strength."

"It's fine," Alex said quickly, trying to stay on his good side, "What are you? Superman?"

Clark suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, trying to hide the discomfort.

"Alex, can I talk to you a minute?"

Alex nodded and Kara took her aside.

"He's Superman. That's why he looked uncomfortable. I could tell you were joking but he thought you were serious."

Alex nodded.

"Whoops," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable."  
"I know," Kara said, "But he doesn't really know you and I'm not sure he trusts you yet, so refrain from making any Superman comments alright? Please?"

"Yeah of course," Alex said.

They went back to him.

"You told her I'm Superman?"

Kara slapped herself.

"I didn't think about super hearing. Clark, I trust her, with my life. And she knows I'm Supergirl, she hasn't said anything about it. I wouldn't have told her but you looked uncomfortable when she said that about you being Superman. I'm sorry," Kara said.

 "Alright," he said carefully, "You're smart, I think that if you trust her she's probably trustworthy. I just...I don't know her and it's not your place to tell her that I'm Superman, that's the only reason I got upset."

"Again I'm sorry," Kara told her cousin.

Alex crossed her arms.  
"You're talking about me like I'm not here," she said.

"Sorry Lex," Kara said, using her nickname for the brunette.

"So Clark, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No," he said, "Well I'd love to but I have to get back to Metropolis, just wanted to check in on Kara, didn't realize she'd have company. It was nice meeting you."  
Before either could respond he flew off.

"Kara, I'm sorry I pushed you like that. He seems upset and it's my fault. It's always my fault when things go wrong around me," Alex said.

"No," Kara said quickly, "It's not. You didn't know. Don't blame yourself."  
She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly on the mouth. Alex kissed back, resting her hands on Kara's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sorry not sorry for this chapter. It's pointless but I felt like writing some random Kalex fluff. Also last night watching Last Children of Krypton online I got overwhelmed with SuperCat feels. Did you get feels with that episode?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kara, do you have a minute?"  
She turned to James.  
"Yeah sure what's up?"  
"There's something I need to tell you. Actually it might be easier if I just show you."  
He grabbed her gently by the arms, leaning in and kissing her. Caught by surprise the blonde simply froze as he kissed her.

* * *

Alex watched from the sidewalk outside CatCo as she watched Kara not do anything as James kissed her. She stormed off, unable to watch any more.

* * *

Kara pushed James away.

"James what the hell? First of all, you know I'm in a relationship, a SERIOUS one. Second, I don't feel that way about you. My girlfriend was supposed to meet me here so we can go out on a date, if she saw this...You might have just ruined a relationship for me," she shouted, "Screw you!"

Kara turned to see Alex walking off rapidly. Tears welled up in her eyes at the realization that Alex HAD seen. She wanted to go after the brunette but she figured the other woman might be too upset right now.

* * *

Kara sat in her apartment, her head in her hands. There was a fast and hard knock on the door.

"Kara Danvers open this door right now!"

It was Alex and apparently the other woman was still pissed, but Kara didn't blame her. She sighed, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and Alex shoved her out of the way, storming inside.

"Kara what the hell? I saw you tonight, with James."

"How much did you see?"

It was the wrong thing to say.  
"I saw enough you pathetic cheating liar!"

"You don't understand," Kara said to be interrupted by Alex.

"Damn right I don't understand, how could you do this to me? I was falling in love with you! Why, Kara? I thought you were happy, why throw it away like this?'

"You don't understand," Kara repeated, hoping that Alex would give her a chance to explain, "James kissed me, I didn't kiss him."  
"But you didn't push him away," Alex snarled.  
"Yes I did, not immediately because I was too surprised to do anything, but I did! I love you, Alex!"  
"You lying, cheating little...You know what? I can't do this. It's over, Kara."

Alex spun on her heel and walked out, slamming the apartment door behind her. Kara sank to her knees, rolling into a ball and crying into her arms. Kara's phone rang and she muttered under her breath.  
"I don't want to talk," she hissed, "Go away."

"Incoming call from...Felicity," her phone's AI said sweetly.

"Fine," she said, picking up and wiping tears from her eyes.

"You alright Kara?"

"No, not really," the heroine said, "Alex broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Felicity sounded pissed.

"It's not...There was an enormous misunderstanding and we had an ugly fight," Kara said.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what about?"

"My friend and coworker James, he kissed me today as we were leaving CatCo. Alex and I were supposed to go out and she saw him kiss me. I was too surprised to do anything, so I didn't push him away. So now she thinks I cheated on her with James, and she left me."

"God Kara, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kara frowned.  
"No, not really, unless you can make Alex realize I didn't cheat on her."

"I don't think I could do that really, but I'm on my way over."

Kara's phone beeped as her friend hung up. She couldn't help but smile. She hadn't said so but she needed someone with her, and the only people who would have come would have been Alex, James or Winn. Alex she couldn't call for obvious reasons, James also for obvious reasons, and Winn...Well she knew Winn liked her too, and even if he didn't do anything knowing that and having him with her would remind her of James too much. When Felicity arrived, Kara was sitting in a ball in the corner of her apartment sobbing. Felicity opened the door, peering her head in.

"Kara?"

At Felicity's gentle tone Kara looked up sheepishly.  
"Hi," she said in a sad tone as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry to be such a mess," Kara said as Felicity shut the door behind her.

"No Kara, it's fine I understand," Felicity said, "I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," Kara snapped, "You haven't had someone break up with you over a misunderstanding."  
"Fair enough," Felicity admitted, "Not over a misunderstanding but I have had breakups as bad as yours."  
"Why wouldn't she give me a chance? I mean seriously, she just flat out left. She didn't give me a chance to prove myself, she just took off."

"I don't know, but either way she was a fool. She should have given you a chance."  
"You know what the worst part is? The look of hurt on her face when she confronted me."

"Come on Kara, we're having a girls' night out," Felicity said, hugging her friend, "Sometimes it helps me when I'm upset maybe it'll help you. Either way it'll take your mind off things."

"Ok," Kara said, "Just let me go get changed."

She gestured to herself. Her clothes were wrinkled and soaked.

"I can't go out like this," she continued.

Felicity nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara threw her head back as she downed the shot, music blaring in her ears.  
"You do know I can't get drunk, right Felicity?"  
"You can't? Oh. Well you can still have fun," the other blonde said, "Come on, wanna dance?"  
"I don't know about this," Kara said slowly as she let Felicity lead her onto the dance floor.  
Felicity grabbed Kara's hand, letting her other hand rest gently on her friend's back. Kara's head rested on Felicity's shoulder as they danced.  
"Kara, you know you're still beautiful right? Alex was an idiot to let someone like you go," Felicity whispered into Kara's ear, causing the other woman to smile.  
Kara lifted her head off Felicity's shoulder and looked right in the other woman's eyes.  
"You are so sweet sometimes," Kara commented and Felicity smiled.  
Felicity's smile was just so cute that Kara couldn't help herself. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Felicity's. Felicity pulled her close and kissed back for a moment before pulling away.  
"Wait," Felicity said, "I thought you didn't like me?"  
"I don't know anymore," Kara said, "I didn't. But today I realized something. Look, can we talk about this somewhere more quiet?"  
Felicity nodded and they walked out of the club and into the alley.  
"When you called me out of the blue already knowing something was wrong, and then when you told me you were on your way I couldn't help but think of something. I realized that I have the same bond with you that I do Alex. And I'm not saying I necessarily want a relationship with you, at least not yet, because it feels too soon after Alex, and I still want Alex back. I just...When you smiled at me I couldn't help myself and I kissed you. I'm sorry. I know you don't like me anymore I shouldn't have kissed you."

Felicity rolled her eyes, pressing Kara into the wall of the alley and kissing her on the mouth. After a moment she broke away.  
"Kara, I never stopped liking you. I just blocked it out because I knew you didn't like me."

They kissed again.

* * *

Kara woke as her phone started to ring. She sighed. She felt an arm draped over her and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Felicity. Felicity was lying on her side, completely naked on the bed. Kara felt a distinct chill on her rear and sat up, looking at herself. She too was completely nude.

"Oh god," Kara said as she fumbled through her scattered clothes for her phone and answered.  
"Kara?"

"Alex? Yes I'm here, what's up?"  
"Don't follow me. I'm leaving National City and I won't be coming back. Ever."

With that, the line went dead.

"Oh my god," Kara muttered, punching the table loudly enough to startle Felicity awake.

"Why the...Why am I naked? Kara, do you remember anything from last night?"  
The Kryptonian shook her head.

"No, I was hoping you would remember."

Felicity turned her head, looking out the window and a dark spot shone on her neck. There was a distinct impression of teeth.

"Oh god," Kara said awkwardly, "This is going to be weird to ask, but do you think we might have, you know?"  
Felicity looked back at Kara.

"I don't know...It's becoming a distinct possibility."

Kara turned bright red as the reality of what had happened sank in. She had evidently developed a crush on the woman she'd thought of as a sister, AND slept with her after a messy breakup with the woman she was falling in love with.  
"Kara, what do we do?"

"Well first I'm gonna get dressed, then we'll talk about it," Kara said.

She picked up her discarded undergarments and pulled them on, sliding her slacks on and then hooking on her bra. She pulled her shirt on and swallowed awkwardly as she turned back. Felicity was staring at her.  
"What? You're staring, Felicity."

"I'm sorry," the hacker said quickly, "You're just so beautiful."

  _Damn it Felicity, that's not helping,_ Kara thought to herself, "Look, I don't really know how I feel right now, but I think I like you. It doesn't seem quite right to start a new relationship this quickly though. At least not a serious one. I mean, as long as we're completely clear and you know that it's probably temporary I would go out with you. If you were interested."

"I don't want you to rush into anything Kara. I'll be here. If you want me then that's fine, but I'm not gonna push you for anything."  
Kara smiled.

"The truth is, as much as I don't want to, I do want you."

Kara leaned in and kissed Felicity. Felicity leaned closer as she kissed back. They broke apart when Kara's phone rang again.

"I need to go, that's Mrs. Grant."

Felicity nodded.

"Go then."


	10. Chapter 10

Kara exhaled slowly as she walked towards Cat's office.  
"Hey Kara, do you have a moment?"  
"No," she hissed, "I don't want to talk to you."  
"Please, just a moment."  
"No," she growled, but James didn't listen, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
"Let go of me," she snarled but he didn't listen.  
"Kara, please, just give me a chance," James said, "I'll be there for you whenever you need me, I just want to have a chance."  
"For the love of Rao no James. I'm not interested. What you did ruined my relationship with her and now she hates me," Kara snarled.  
"Kara! Can you come in here please?"  
"Don't talk to me again," Kara hissed as she pulled her hand out of James' grasp.  
"Shut the door and sit down," Cat directed.  
Kara complied.  
"What happened?"  
"I couldn't hear what you were saying, because well I don't have your superhearing, but I could tell you were getting into it with Olsen. What's the matter?"

"You remember Alex, right?"

Cat nodded.

"Your charming girlfriend, yes I remember her."

"Well, the last time I was here, when we both were leaving, James kissed me. I was too surprised to react."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes as she thought about it.

"Alex saw. She was there to pick me up so we could have a date, she saw him kiss me and me not stop him. So she thought I was cheating on her with James. She left me, she's actually leaving National City I have no idea where she's going and she told me not to try to find her."

"I see," Cat said carefully, "Go home, get some rest, calm down. You have today off. I'll talk to James."

"Thank you Cat," she said, "But you don't have to do that."  
"I want to," Cat said, "Now go."

Kara nodded gratefully and left.

"James," Cat yelled from the doorway of her office, "Get in here."

He swallowed nervously, and walked in.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant?"

"Who do you think you are? Kara is heartbroken because of you," Cat growled, "Why do you think you have the right to do something like that to her?"

"Mrs. Grant, with all due respect, our respective personal lives are none of your business."

He recoiled at the look of absolute fury that crossed Cat's face.  
"You listen to me right now," she said, rising with a look that made her seem to tower above him, "You are incredibly lucky that I don't throw you out of CatCo, hell I could have you arrested for harassment. As it is, the next time you pull a stunt like that to Kara or anyone I care about you are going to be out on the streets with no job and I will forever tarnish your professional reputation where you will never get a job again. You have no idea the kind of dirt I can plant on anyone I please Mr. Olsen. Do I make myself clear?"

James swallowed, nodding.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Mrs. Grant."

"Now get out of my building. You are under a two week unpaid suspension," she hissed.

"Mrs. Grant..."

"Go, or I will have security THROW you out."

"Mrs. Grant, I think you're overreacting."  
"I have never thrown anything at anyone. It's getting very tempting to break that trend," Cat warned and James hurried out.

* * *

"Mrs. Grant just went nuts on James," Winn commented to Lucy.

"What about?"

"Not completely sure, but I heard her yelling at him I couldn't understand what though. Think it might have something to do with Kara though. I wasn't listening because I wasn't in ear shot but I saw Kara and James arguing. Mrs. Grant called Kara into her office and then sent Kara home before calling James in."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Kara, can I speak to you a minute?"  
"Yeah sure Winn what's up?"  
"Is something wrong? You're not yourself the past few days," he said.  
She paused.  
"Winn, I...I'm not sure I want to tell you, but since you seem so concerned I guess I will. You remember I was seeing someone?"  
"Yeah, her name's Alex, right?"  
Kara nodded sadly.  
"Well James did something really stupid," she said, "He kissed me. When I was leaving CatCo the other day and Alex was supposed to come pick me up for a date. Well, he kissed me right as she arrived. I froze, too stunned to react. That's all she saw. She took off without seeing me shove him away and yell at him. So then she broke up with me, thinking I was cheating on her with James. And then she told me not to try to find her and she was leaving National City."

"I'm sorry, Kara," Winn said, "Anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head.

"Thanks though."

* * *

Winn and Lucy stood at the door of James' apartment. Winn rapped three heavy beats on the door.

"James Olsen," he called, anger in his voice.

The door opened.

"Hi, Winn, hi Lucy. What's up?"

"You know very well what this is about," Lucy hissed, crossing her arms.

"What made you think you have the right to just go and break Kara's heart like that?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't break her heart."

"Not directly," Lucy admitted, "But what you did resulted in her heartbreak. Why, James? I thought you loved her."

"I do," James said.

"If you loved her you wouldn't have ruined her relationship with Alex. Why did you do it though? Were you jealous?"

"I...Lucy, why are you so upset about this?"

"Shut up," Winn growled, pushing James inside the apartment and slamming the door behind him and Lucy, "You don't get to talk."

"You disgust me James Olsen. You will rue the day you kissed Kara, mark my words."

"Get out of my apartment," James yelled, shoving both back towards the door.

"You are a disgusting freak James," Lucy shouted, "You should never have done what you did. You will regret it."

* * *

Alex sat on a bed in the hotel room she was in in Washington DC, holding her head in her hands.  
"Kara, why did you do this? I loved you!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Too late to do anything about it now I suppose."

Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sending you pictures over text Alexandra Danvers," a heavily distorted voice said before hanging up.

She frowned but then pictures started to come in. They were all of Kara and Felicity, all but one were displaying some sort of romantic PDA except the last, which was simply them chatting while walking.

"I haven't even been gone a week," Alex screamed at the photos, "She already moved on? With FELICITY none the less? What the hell Kara? I hate you Kara Queen. I will make both of your lives' living hell."

Spit flew from Alex's mouth, and she punched the wall, her hand cracking on impact.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara kissed Felicity back just as her phone rang. It was Alex. She picked up, hoping that maybe the brunette had forgiven her for what James had done.  
"What the absolute hell Kara?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You and Felicity," Alex snapped, "I haven't even been gone a week and you're already shacking up with the woman you've said is like a sister to you! What is wrong with you?"  
"Alex, I..."  
Felicity's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but Kara put a finger to her lips and shook her head.  
"Alex, what I have with Felicity, it doesn't mean anything. I would break it off in a second if you would come back and give me a chance," Kara said, tears forming in her eyes again.  
Alex paused and Kara glanced at Felicity. Her lover's eyes were glistening and she could tell the woman was trying not to cry.  
"No, Kara. I am done with you. I hate you, I hate everything you stand for, hell I might just leak to the world that mild mannered Kara Queen is Supergirl and that Oliver Queen is Arrow. That'd make your life AND hers a living hell now wouldn't it? Perhaps I will."

Kara had never heard Alex so angry.

"Alex, my identity as Supergirl and Oliver's as Arrow have nothing to do with this. This is just a Kara and Alex matter, not a Supergirl matter."  
"But how else am I gonna ruin your lives? Because no matter what I am going to make your lives hell."

There was a click and the line went dead.

"Dear god she is PISSED," Kara commented, "Are you alright?"

Felicity nodded, wiping tears.  
"What's wrong? Is it because I said we don't mean anything and I'd break it off for her?"

"Yeah," Felicity admitted, "I mean I understand completely, you were head over heels for her and you don't know how you feel about me but it still hurts."  
"I'm sorry Felicity, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," the other blonde said, "So what did she say?"

"She says she might leak that I'm Supergirl, and that Oliver is Arrow, and she promises she's going to make our lives hell."

Kara burst out sobbing again. Even with everything going on she still loved Alex and her heart ached from the events. Felicity hugged Kara, gently rubbing her back.

"It'll all be ok Kara," she said soothingly, "Just know that I'm here for you and I will be here for you as long as I possibly can."

 _Goddamn you Felicity, don't you dare me make fall for you, I can't afford to do that,_ Kara thought as Felicity held her close.

* * *

"Director Henshaw, I've located Agent Danvers," Vasquez reported.  
"Where?"  
"Washington DC," the agent reported, "Security cams have her at the National Mall."

"Good work Agent Vasquez," he said, "Do we have any operatives in the area?"

"No sir," she said.

"What about secret service or local law enforcement? With it being so close to the capitol it must have some sort of security personnel."

Vasquez typed quickly.

"Yes sir, there are local police personnel in the mall at this time."

"Tell them to take her into custody, peacefully. She is not a criminal so she cannot be held but she can be held long enough for me to get there. I'll bring her back here," Henshaw said.

* * *

Kara's comm beeped in her ear. She turned it on.  
"Supergirl," she said.

"Supergirl, we're bringing agent Danvers into custody, I am on my way to Washington to get her."  
"Washington? What was she doing in Washington?"

"I am uncertain," Henshaw admitted, "Security cameras at the National Mall picked her up a few minutes ago."

"I'll be at the DEO when you arrive. I need to see her. But I need to take care of some things here first."

"Understood Supergirl."

He turned off the comm.

"So they found Alex?"

Kara nodded.

"They're bringing her in so I can talk to her."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"I have to talk to her. I have to try, Felicity. Maybe she'll see reason if I try to talk to her in person."

"I'll come with you."  
"No Felicity. As much as I appreciate the fact you're trying to help, I think it would be counter productive to have you there. She might go off again."

Felicity nodded.

"Fair enough. But just remember I'll be there in spirit."

Kara swore in her head.

 _If she doesn't stop this I am going to fall in love with her,_ she hissed in her own mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex's phone rang. The number wasn't one she recognized but she picked up anyway.  
"Hi, Alex," the man said.  
"Maxwell Lord? What do you want?"  
"I believe I have some technology you may be interested in," he said.  
"What kind of tech?"  
"I understand that you have...issues with Supergirl?'  
"Yeah, why?"  
"This tech, I designed it to combat Kryptonians after she became a threat. Just in case something like that happened again."  
"What do you have?"  
"I can't really discuss it over the phone I'm not sure this is a secure line," Lord said, "Would you like to meet to discuss it?"  
"Sure, where?"  
"Lord Industries, my office?"  
"Alright, I'll be there sometime soon, can't tell you exactly though."  
"Ok," Lord said before hanging up.

* * *

"Where is she?"  
"Agent Danvers escaped," Henshaw informed Kara, "We arrived at the mall to find her staring out to the capitol and we moved to take her into custody but she disabled ten agents and ran off before we could catch her. We don't know where she is."  
"Director Henshaw! Traffic cameras have her going into Lord Industries."

"I'm going after her," Kara said before flying out quickly.

* * *

"Alex! Stop!"

Alex turned, staring at Kara. A green orb glowed in a round disc in a plate on the brunette's chest.

"I will destroy you," she hissed, snapping her wrists.

A pair of beams of green energy slid down from her arms and she snarled.

"I'm not going to fight you, Alex," Kara shouted as she clenched her fists.

"Then you will die, Supergirl!"

Alex lunged, sweeping one of the beams towards Kara's stomach. Kara side stepped that one, catching Alex's other wrist and twisting, grimacing at the thought. Her only thought was to stop Alex from attacking. Alex let out a sharp cry of pain but otherwise didn't react. It hurt Kara's heart to hurt the woman but she knew Alex wasn't going to stop attacking quickly. The green orb pulsed, expelling a blast of energy which struck Kara directly in the chest and sent her flying backwards. She groaned as she rose. She rushed Alex, snapping her elbow into the woman's face and stunning her. She grabbed Alex by the arm and flipped her on her back. There was a sickening crack as Alex slammed into the concrete.

"God Alex I am so SO sorry," Kara said, "I didn't want to hurt you! I need help here! Someone get an ambulance!"

Alex's eyelids fluttered and she groaned.

"Kara? What? What happened? The last thing I remember I saw James kissing you."

"You...You honestly don't remember anything?"

Alex shook her head, grimacing in pain.

"It's a long story," Kara said, "I'll explain it later."


	14. Chapter 14

"God Kara I am so sorry for all of that," Alex said, "I hope you know that I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what happened, what made me lose it like that and to not remember it now but I owe you an apology. And yes I was angry at first, but I thought you'd have a good explanation. After I saw you with him that was the last thing I remembered before the pain."  
Kara's eyes were watering.  
"But I forgive you, Kara. I know you would never do that," Alex said, and Kara looked at her.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't even mean to."  
"Kara, I deserved it, for everything I did and said. Are you really involved with Felicity though?"  
Kara nodded.  
"But what I have with you is more important and I will leave her for you. It was just a distraction from everything," the blonde said.  
"Ms. Queen? Could I have a word with you?"  
"Hang on," Kara said, rising.  
She stood next to the doctor.  
"She has 6 fractured vertebrae," he said, "She's going to have to have surgery, and she'll need to wear a brace for a while. She won't be walking for quite a while either. I can't give you specifics on how long she'll be affected to this degree, I'll have to see the extent of the damage done. Do you know what happened to her?"

A twinge of guilt sliced through Kara.

"Yeah I do I saw it all. Supergirl slammed her into the concrete."  
"I see, well then the damage might be more extensive than I realized. As I said I can't tell until after the surgery. After the surgery I should be able to give specific estimates."

"Is there anything that can be done to help the healing along at home?"  
"Well," the doctor mused, "No, but we can lessen the pain and prevent things from getting worse. She'll need lots of bed rest and to decrease her level of activity. Cold compresses 2-3 times a day for 20 minutes at a time might help too. Pain medicines would be helpful too, but not too many either. If she takes too many she might forget she's injured and make it worse."

Kara nodded.

"Thank you doctor," she said, "I had one other question. Did you notice any injuries that might give her memory loss?"

"No, why?"

"No reason just wondering."

She went back into Alex's room.

"What'd he say?"

"You want to know? Well you have 6 fractured vertebrae, you'll need surgery he says. He also says lots of bed rest and a decreased level of activity will help. Cold compresses 2-3 times a day for 20 minutes at a time and take some pain meds," Kara said, "I'm not a doctor but I'd guess that a wheelchair would be helpful when you DO need to go somewhere. I hope you know that I'll be here to help you whenever you need it."

"I do," Alex said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara picked up her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Sorry to interrupt, miss Queen, but we found an anomaly during the surgery on miss Danvers. Do you know of any implants or devices she may have had put in her?"  
"No, why?"  
"We found a strange device wired into her brain, we have a neurosurgeon standing by to remove it but we didn't know if it was supposed to be there."  
"To the best of my knowledge it shouldn't, give me a couple of minutes and I'll find out. I'll call you right back."  
She hung up, quickly dialing director Henshaw.

"Do you know of any devices Alex might have had in her? Something wired into her brain?"  
"No, she shouldn't have anything implanted into her, why?"

"The surgeons working on her back found a device implanted into her, wired in her brain."

"Tell them to take it out," he said before hanging up.

She dialed the hospital back.

"I've been instructed to tell you to remove the device," Kara said, "But don't dispose of it, I need to see it."

"Understood."

* * *

"Maxwell Lord," Kara shouted as she strode purposefully into Lord Industries.

"What can I do for you, Supergirl?"  
"You can explain the purpose of the device wired into Alex Danvers' brain."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Supergirl," he said.

"I broke her back outside yesterday. They were performing surgery on her and they found a device implanted in her that was made by Lord Industries," she growled, "Why did you have it put inside of her? What does it do?"  
"Supergirl, I have no idea, I did not have any device planted inside of her. Is she alright?"

"Don't try to seem innocent by pretending to care about her," Kara warned, "What is it for?"

"Actually," Lord said, "I think I might have an idea. I did have a device that was meant to be wired into the brain but it was stolen 6 months ago."

"What was it meant to do?"

"Whoever had the programming matrix cube in their possession would be able to change the behavioral patterns of whoever had the device inside of them."  
"But not flat out control?"  
"No," he said, "None of my people or I knew how, and even if we did we wouldn't stoop to that point."

"Thank you for your time," Kara said politely, turning on her heel and storming out.

"What did you learn, Supergirl?"

"It seems that Max Lord did make the device they found in Alex, but he says it was stolen 6 months ago. He says it was meant to change the behavioral patterns of whoever had the device within them, by use of a 'programming matrix cube'. I asked about flat out control because Alex was obviously not under her own control when she attacked me, it does not have flat out control capability, or at least he tells me that."

"Good work, Supergirl. Come back to the DEO and we'll figure out our next move."

"Roger that," she said, flying off.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara strode into the DEO headquarters, a serious expression on her face.  
"Good, you're here. We have a lead on the thieves who stole the implant from Lord Industries," Henshaw said, "They're Russian mercenary assassins, paid by a company known as Regies Industries. Agent Vasquez is working on gaining entrance to the company's website to see if we can determine their motives."  
Kara nodded.  
"Regies Industries? I've never heard of them," she said, "Where are they based out of?"  
"According to the public side of their site they're based out of Moscow, but it doesn't make sense," Vasquez said, "The site is set up in layers, I broke into the location database first it was the least difficult to crack. Not one of the listed facilities is in Moscow. There are a few in remote sections of Russia, but if they're based out of Moscow shouldn't they have a location in Moscow?"  
Kara nodded.  
"I'm in," Vasquez announced, "What? This doesn't make sense. They only developed an online presence in 2014, which that itself doesn't mean anything I suppose. But on the public side it says they were founded in 1986, and it says they've had this website all along. I can't find anything about them existing prior to 2014 except their site."  
"Ok so I think we can say they weren't founded until 2014, based on the lack of evidence of their existence. What else? Look at the bank records, if they're this new then there must be records of funding," Henshaw directed, and Vasquez nodded.

The woman's fingers flew across the keyboard.  
"Records indicate they were given 10 million dollars by a Chinese corporation, Cho-Corp. Hacking Cho-Corp now."

Vasquez paused after a moment.

"The first outgoing bank transaction for Cho-Corp is in 2009, but I can't find anything else on them. They haven't done anything but fund Regies. Says in 2008 Kerrington Industries out of England transferred 10 million dollars to Cho-Corp," Vasquez said, "And then...Hmm. This is strange. There's a paper trail of innocuous things UNTIL I go back to 2005. It says in 2005 Lord Industries transferred 20 million to Kerrington. There's more, it seems that the 2005 bank transaction from Lord Industries to Kerrington was the first documented thing Kerrington did. Appears the transaction occurred 2 hours after the company was started."

"So Lord IS behind all of this."  
"Possibly," Henshaw said, "But just because it's his company that's behind it doesn't mean he is. It just means we need to investigate him more."

"Wait," Kara said, "Vasquez, go back to the Lord Industries home page, the pictures."

Vasquez went back to the page and Kara's eyes widened.

"That's James. He's talking to Lord," she said, and then the next picture was of them shaking hands.

"He's working with Lord?"

"I'll talk to him," Kara said.


	17. Chapter 17

"James," Kara hissed, "I need to talk to you."  
"I thought you hated me," James joked.  
"This isn't a personal matter," she growled, "Why are you working with Maxwell Lord?"  
"I'm not, what are you talking about?"  
"Don't even try that crap," Kara warned, waggling a finger at him, "I have photos of you speaking with Lord, and shaking his hand. People only shake hands either when they meet the first time or making a deal. I know you've already met, so why were you shaking his hand?"

"Kara, I don't know what you're talking about."

"This isn't over," she warned, "You WILL tell me."

She turned on her heel and flew away.

* * *

James hit redial on his disposable cell phone, and a familiar voice picked up.

"Yes?"

"We have a problem," James said, "A certain blonde heroine is poking around. She knows we're working together."  
"Did she get any info?"

"No, I didn't say anything risky, but she didn't buy it when I denied working with you."

"I see," Lord said, "Be extra careful, she is in close contact with a Martian. They shapeshift and read minds.

"Thank you for the warning," James said, "But what should I do about work?"

Lord had already hung up though.

* * *

"Supergirl! Did you get anything off James?"

Kara shook her head.

"He kept denying that he was working with Lord but I didn't buy it for a minute."

"Supergirl, go take care of your girlfriend, she needs you. We'll look into James and Lord," Henshaw ordered.

* * *

"Thank you again," Kara told Felicity, pulling her close and kissing her cheek, "You have no idea how much I appreciate you staying with Alex and helping her out like this while I'm busy. I know it's weird and awkward considering what happened between us but I can't always be here to help her and.."  
"Don't worry about it Kara, you know I'm always going to be here for you, if I can. Even just as a friend."

Kara smiled and broke away from Felicity, moving to Alex's side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to introduce Maggie as a romance for someone, who should it be, (Obviously not Alex or Kara)  
> Current candidates:  
> 1\. Lucy  
> 2\. Vasquez  
> If you have any other suggestions for people to pair her with comment them and I'll consider it, as long as it isn't Alex or Kara, for obvious reasons.  
> Also sorry for the delay I haven't had as much time to write.


	18. Chapter 18

A net of glowing green energy dropped from above Kara, and she fell to the ground. She rolled to her feet, shrugging off the net itself but weakened. A black metal shape came running out of nowhere, slamming into her and knocking her to the ground. It punched her full in the face, her head snapping backwards and down into the concrete. She groaned and kicked her attacker off of her before flipping agilely to her feet. She dashed towards it, her fingers going underneath it's skull. She yanked, ripping it's head off. She turned, to see another of the metal things coming running at her. She hurled the head at the other one, knocking it back a few inches. She unleashed a pulse of heat vision which struck the attacking bot square in the chest. Smoke curled off of its armor but otherwise it did not react.

"Lucy," Kara called into her mic, "I need help!"

"We have no agents in the area," Lucy said, "Can you get me a better view of your attacker? Maybe I can pinpoint a weakness in it's structure."

Kara felt an enormous weight strike her from behind. The robot she had decapitated was still fighting with no head.

"Aim for the head," Lucy said, "The neck material is the weakest point."  
Kara kicked the first robot off of her and then growled into her mic, "I tried that, I decapitated one but it just attacked me from behind, it didn't destroy it."

Several gunshots rang out, bullets pinging off one of the robots' armor. Kara turned, breathing a jet of frost that caught the distracted robot by surprise and incased it in ice. She swiftly turned and did the same to the second, dashing towards the newcomer. The newcomer slid a new magazine into her pistol just as Kara crashed into her. Kara lifted the woman and carried her into a nearby building.  
"What the hell are you doing, Supergirl?"  
"What the hell am I doing? I could ask you the same thing, you could have been killed," Kara growled, "Who are you?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, National City Police Department," the woman said, "I was driving by and I saw you were struggling so I opened fire."

"Get out of here Detective," Kara hissed, "If I can't fight these things you can't."

Maggie just rolled her eyes.  
"I'm a cop," she said, "I can handle it. Or even if I can't I'll go down doing my duty. Right now my duty is to stop these robots."

"I can't guarantee your survival," Kara warned, "If you go out there I'll do my best to keep them from harming you, but if something happens don't blame me."

"I know my duty," Sawyer said, "I'm going out there."

Kara rolled her eyes but did not have time to respond before there was a sound of shattering glass.

"Look out!"

One of the bots raised it's arm, a spray of green darts flying through the air towards the two women. Kara threw herself to the other side, narrowly avoiding the darts. The stubborn detective wasn't quite so lucky, several of the darts slicing into her arm. She cried out in pain and clutched her injured arm. Kara glanced back and Sawyer nodded, waving at the bots.

"Go take them down Supergirl, don't worry about me!"

Kara launched herself at the bot which had fired the darts at her, and grabbed it by the arm. She gave it a sharp yank, ripping the black metal limb off in a spray of sparks. She stomped on the fallen limb in case the bots could pick them up and reattach them. She moved to the other one, a blur of blue and did the same. She lifted one by the throat and hurled it as hard as she could. It went flying out of sight and she grinned widely. She figured that even as durable as the robots seemed to be hitting something that fast when she'd thrown it with every ounce of strength she had that it would be destroyed. She turned to the second robot, noticing the green gem in its chest. She kicked it, smashing the crystal. The bot froze and its movements became sluggish. It continued its relentless assault however, swinging it's remaining hand in a powerful blow that caught Kara in the chest. The strength behind the blow sent her flying backwards. She crashed into the wall of the building, leaving a large dent. She closed with it, picking it up by the throat and punching her hand through its armored front and ripping the wires out. It fell still with an enormous clunk.

"I've taken down at least one of the bots, I'm not certain of the other," Kara reported.

"There is a team in route to your location," Lucy responded, "Stay with the destroyed bot, we can't have anyone taking it."

"Can't do that," Kara said, "I have an injured detective to take to the hospital."

"A detective? I don't suppose you mean Detective Maggie Sawyer do you?"

"Actually I do, why?"

"Well I'll be...Did she say anything about working with the DEO?"  
"No, why?"

"Well she was on her way to the DEO, she's not a full fledged agent but she's an ally and she's to be trusted. Bring her here, we can get her oriented with the DEO and take care of her injuries."

"Understood," Kara said, before turning to Maggie.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy's eyes drifted over Detective Sawyer. Kara rolled her eyes.  
"Lucy stop checking her out and be professional," she teased.  
"I'm not checking her out," Lucy said quickly, "You are not what I expected."  
"Not what you expected in a good way or a bad way?"  
"Good of course," Lucy said, "I trust our medics got your injuries taken care of?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"You're polite," Lucy remarked, "I like that but it's not necessary. I'm Lucy Lane."  
Lucy extended her hand.  
"Maggie Sawyer," the detective said, "But you already knew that."  
"Indeed I did," Lucy said, "Welcome to the DEO, detective."  
"If you don't mind, would you call me Maggie?"  
"Of course," Lucy said, "If that is what you prefer."  
Maggie nodded.  
"Thank you," she said, "So what would you like me to do?"  
"We have an agent who is currently...incapable of going in the field," Lucy said, "You have not been given an official role yet, so you will be filling in for her on raids."  
"If it's not too invasive what happened to your agent? I'd like to have an idea of what kind of threats I might be up against."  
Lucy glanced at Kara.  
"That's a...long story for another time," Kara informed her, "If you'd like I can explain later but I'd rather not."  
"Oh no if you'd rather not that's totally fine," Maggie said quickly.  
Kara nodded gratefully. She hadn't meant to hurt Alex like she did and she still felt beyond guilty for doing so.  
"I'll give her a tour around the base," Kara said, moving to stand next to Maggie.

"Thank you, Supergirl."

The blonde nodded and lead Maggie away.

"If you still want to know what happened to Alex I can tell you, I tend to get emotional talking about it and I didn't want to in front of Henshaw and Lucy."  
"If you want to that's fine."

"Ok, so I'm in a serious relationship with Alex," Kara began, "One night about a week ago I think it would be now, I was leaving work and my coworker and friend James kissed me. Well Alex was there to pick me up for a date. Alex saw, but she didn't see me pull away from him and start yelling, because she didn't stay long enough. She left me, because she thought I was cheating on her. She went absolutely bonkers nuts, threatening to out me as Supergirl, and out my adoptive brother as his alter ego. Except it wasn't really her. Someone, we're not completely sure just yet, was controlling her. We discovered it when, as Supergirl I was forced to fight her. I accidentally hurt her more than I intended. I was trying to stop her assault but not injure her, and I broke her back."

"I see," Maggie said, "Well I'm sorry that all of that has happened. I hope everything is alright between you two now."

"Yeah we're back to normal, I mean I feel like crap for injuring her, but she's forgiven me."  
"Well I'm glad to hear it, Supergirl," Maggie said, reaching over and squeezing Kara's shoulder supportively, "I believe you were going to give me a tour?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm not here to stop you," Kara said, holding her hands in a manner she hoped was calming to the fearful superhuman in front of her, "I actually came here to request your help."  
He swallowed nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have the ability to heal many injuries, correct?"  
He'd come to their attention when a string of people had had their injuries healed unexplainably while doctors were out of the room.  
"Yes," he said slowly, "Why? Are you injured?"  
"How severe of an injury can you heal?"  
"As far as I know I can heal anything," he said, "I'll ask again, are you injured?"  
"Me, no," Kara said, "But someone I care about is. Can you heal a broken back?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes, a broken back was actually the first injury I ever healed."  
"Stay right here," Kara directed, "I will be back in about a minute."  
She dashed off, and when she returned she set Alex gently on the ground.  
"Heal her," she said, and he nodded.  
He moved to Alex's side, lowering himself to his knees and putting one hand on Alex's chest and grabbing her hand with the other. His lips began moving, and Alex let out a blissful moan.

"Did it work?"  
The man nodded.  
"Thank you," she said, "I really appreciate this."

He nodded again.  
"So you don't mean to arrest me or anything?"  
Kara shook her head.

"I may call upon your services in the future, do you have a way I can contact you?"

"I'll go public," he said, "I'll find a name to use, an alias, and I'll announce myself to the world as a healer. You'll be able to track me and find me if you need my help."

"Thank you again," she said, shaking his hand.

She leaned down, pressing her lips softly to Alex's. Alex kissed her back.  
"Can we get this stupid brace off?"

Kara nodded with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, ripping it off of her girlfriend, "Just so glad it worked."

"We should have a girl's night to celebrate this," Alex proposed.  
"Agreed," Kara said.


	21. Chapter 21

Kara smiled as she let Felicity into the apartment. She hugged the other woman.  
"Thanks for taking care of Alex when I wasn't able to, I know I've thanked you before I just wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am."  
Felicity just rolled her eyes.  
"I know you are, you don't have to constantly remind me," she said, "Hey Alex!"  
Alex smiled fondly at Felicity as she rose from the couch.  
"Good to see you," Alex said, clapping Felicity on the back.  
"Lucy's coming too," Kara said, "This'll be great. It's been a long time since I've had a girls' night and Alex, the last time I've done a girls' night was before we met. You are in for a treat babe."  
"Pssh," Felicity joked, "It's just a movie and talking and sometimes games but yes it's pretty fun."  
"Oh Kara, if I'm with you of course it'll be great," Alex said with a smile and Kara shook her head.  
"You shameless charmer you," she teased.  
There was a knock on the door and Alex walked to the door.  
"Hey," she said with a smile as she let Lucy in.  
"Hey yourself," Lucy teased, "I was gonna invite Maggie, but she had plans apparently."  
Lucy got an expression on her face which Kara recognized as jealousy.  
"What happened?"  
"I was about to ask her if she wanted to join us, but then this strange blonde woman who I don't know showed up and kissed her. I thought if she had a girlfriend it would be strange to ask Maggie to come to girl's night and then even if she was willing to come, it would be strange and all especially if she brought her girlfriend, you know?"  
"Sounds like you're jealous," Felicity teased, "Do you like her?"  
Kara nodded while shooting Felicity a playful glare.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm sorry," she said, squeezing Lucy's shoulder reassuringly, "And I'm sure you'll get a chance sometime."  
Lucy smiled sadly.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?"  
"I figured we'd figure out what to do when everyone was here," Kara replied, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play...Risk," Felicity said and Lucy groaned.

"Kara cheats," she whined, "And Alex doesn't cheat but she's really good at it."

"I do not cheat," Kara said, "And Felicity is just a good a player as Alex. Or even me."

"We all know you use your powers to affect dice throws," Lucy said, "But whatever."

Kara rolled her eyes. She never cheated it wasn't her fault she was lucky in games.

"I've never cheated," Kara insisted, "Anyway I'll get out Risk."

* * *

"Ooh," Felicity groaned as Kara's armies captured one of her territories, bringing her down to only her capital, which was surrounded on all borders by Kara's troops.

Alex leaned in conspiratorially towards Felicity and started whispering.

"I'll attack Kara and Felicity only."

Lucy held three territories at one corner of the map and Alex had territories on at least one border of all Kara's territories. Felicity had 2, one on each side of the map.

"I'll weaken her and let you take some territory from me," Alex said.

"Superhearing," Kara reminded the two plotting players, "Your little plan won't work."

"We'll see," Alex said with a smirk.

"No fair," Kara whined, "You're not supposed to side with a friend against your own girlfriend."  
"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't conspire to beat you at a game," Alex teased, "Do you really expect preferential treatment?"

"No, I guess I should have expected no preferential treatment from you," Kara said, "It's a game it doesn't matter."  
"Don't worry just because you don't get preferential treatment at Risk doesn't mean you won't when it comes to real life," Alex assured her.

"Oh I know," Kara said and Felicity just started laughing.

"You two are adorable," she remarked.

"Hey Alex," Lucy said, "I'm attacking you with 3 troops at Greenland."

Alex groaned as Lucy grinned at her.  
"I win. You lose. Leaving all three of my guys in Greenland," she said, "Your turn Felicity."  
Felicity mused for a moment, "ha I know what I'm doing. Kara I'm attacking you from Argentina into Brazil, 3 troops."  
Kara pouted as she rolled and lost.

"You're so cute when you pout," Alex said with a flirtatious smile, leaning across the board to kiss her Kryptonian girlfriend.

"Get a room you two," Felicity teased.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kara sighed, breaking away from Alex and moving to it. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Oh come on I guess," she said as she stepped out of the way.  
Maggie nodded gratefully and stepped inside.

"Hi," she said simply, "Didn't realize there was something going on."

She looked like she'd been crying.

"Is everything alright?"  
"I just needed some friendly company," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lucy nodded, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really," Maggie said, "I just thought that Lucy could cheer me up. I didn't realize that she'd have company."  
"Actually," Kara said, "This is my apartment. She's a friend of mine and we were having a girl's night."

"Do you want me to go then?"

Kara shook her head.

"No we were considering inviting you anyway," she said.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well we were playing Risk," Kara said, "But if you don't want to play Risk we can do something else."  
"That sounds good," Maggie said.

"Ok," Alex said, "Fair warning Kara is pretty much unstoppable."

"Thank you for not saying I cheat," the Kryptonian said, "because I don't."

"You cheat?"

Kara rolled her eyes.  
"Didn't you hear me? I don't cheat."  
"I know you said that and you don't seem like a cheater," Maggie said, "I was just giving you a hard time."

 "I know," Kara said, "I was just playing along."

Maggie laughed and Kara glanced at Lucy.

"This is your chance to try something," the blonde mouthed silently, "If you do something sweet for her she might start to like you or at least trust you."

Lucy ignored her or at least seemed to.

"You have a beautiful laugh," she remarked awkwardly and Maggie smiled.

"I would say you do but I haven't heard you laugh so I can't say for sure. You should laugh more."

"I'll try," Lucy said, "If I find the right person I laugh a lot."

"And am I that person?"  
"I don't know yet," Lucy said, "You could be."

"If I didn't know better I'd almost say you were flirting with me," Maggie teased, "But that can't be can it?"

"Come on Felicity, let's get refreshments out," Kara said.

"And I'd like a moment with my girlfriend," Alex said, and the trio walked into the kitchen.

"So what are you up to, Kara?"

"What do you mean Felicity?"  
"Just when they're starting to flirt a bit you leave the room and have me come with you? And Alex following us? You're up to something."

"She's playing matchmaker," Alex informed Felicity, "She thinks leaving them alone now they'll have a moment."  
"Ah I see. Good on you, Kara."

Kara laughed quietly and peaked her head out to look at them. Maggie had stepped a little closer to Lucy and was speaking quietly.

"Look," she whispered, "They might be having a moment."

She listened in with her superhearing.  
"I..I guess it would do me good to talk about why I'm upset. I just...I don't want to upset you."

"What do you mean? I don't mind...I don't mind listening to what's troubling you," Lucy said.

"Ok...here goes. You saw me with Claire right?"  
"Claire?"

"The blond that showed up and kissed me earlier? My girlfriend."

"Oh right, sorry."

Maggie nodded.

"That's fine you didn't know her name before. Anyway, so here's the thing. She saw you, and she got the impression that you were jealous of her, and she didn't trust me around you with the way you looked at me. I didn't see anything that would upset her in the way you looked at me. She's just...possessive. But anyway she dumped me, thinking I couldn't be trusted around you."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Lucy said, "I know this might not be the kind of thing you want to hear, but if she treated you like that she doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than that."  
Kara couldn't help but smile. Her plan was working. Maggie smiled, fidgeting with her tank top.

"Look, means a lot that you think so, and you are really sweet. The thing is...you know what I can't say it."

Lucy rolled her eyes and Kara could tell the brunette had an idea of what Maggie was going to say. Lucy leaned in, pulling Maggie close and kissing her. Maggie froze for a moment but then kissed her back. After a moment they broke apart.

"Look, that was amazing and you are really sweet but I don't know...I don't think it's a good idea to get involved this quickly, it doesn't feel right. I'm sorry," Maggie said.

"Don't be."  
Kara fought the urge to squeal.

"That was so cute," she muttered and Felicity laughed.

"It was. Good job Kara," Felicity said, "We should get the snacks and drinks before they realize we've been in here for a long time."

Kara nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Kara laughed as she sipped her wine. Felicity, Lucy and Maggie had all gone home but Alex was still in Kara's apartment, her arm draped gently over the blonde superhero.  
"There's something I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to mention it earlier."  
"Ok," Kara said, turning to Alex and setting down her glass, "What's up?"  
Alex swallowed nervously.  
"I was wondering if you would want to move in with me," she said quickly and Kara couldn't understand it.  
"Alex slow down I didn't understand that," the Kryptonian said, trying not to laugh.  
"I said," Alex said slowly, "Do you want to move in with me?"  
"Oh Alex," Kara said, "I'd love to."  
"But?"

Alex could hear the but at the end of Kara's statement.

"But, your apartment is awfully small, and so is mine. Neither of them have room for both of us."

"Yeah I know," Alex said, "I'd like to say I have a plan but I didn't want to worry about that until I asked you, since for all I knew, you would say no."

"Makes sense," Kara admitted, "Do you want to start looking for places?"

Alex nodded. Kara sighed as she rose from the couch and left the comfortable feeling of being in Alex's arms to grab her computer. She returned, setting it on the table next to her wine.

"So what kind of place do you want to look for?"

"I was thinking maybe an apartment," Alex said, "They're cheaper. Though in the long term..."

"It might be better to get a house or a property and build something," Kara mused, proud of Alex for thinking long term and a warm feeling in her chest that Alex felt they would be together for a long time, "You really see a long term with us?"

Alex nodded.  
"Yes, I really can. Do you?"  
"I can, I would have said so but if you didn't I didn't want to disturb you with that," Kara said with a smile.

Alex smiled back, leaning in and kissing Kara softly.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Felicity, I need a favor," Kara said, "You know how Alex and I are looking for a place to move in together?"  
"Yes."  
"We found this place, it's an old villa compound deal halfway between National City and Star City, we want to get that, for reasons I can explain later. But it's 500,000 and we can't afford it right now."  
"Say no more," Felicity said, "I'll have a million transferred to you for purchasing it and renovating it if it needs it."  
"Thanks," Kara said, "I will pay you back as soon as I can."  
"Naw," Felicity said, "It's alright don't worry about paying me back."  
"Thanks," Alex chimed in.

* * *

Kara landed in front of the villa, setting Alex softly on the ground.

"Nice place," she commented, "Hmm...I have an idea. Actually this reminds me of something I thought of before but never had the means or time."  
"What's that?"

Kara leapt over the gate before opening it so Alex could enter.

"Probably should have lifted you over it," she commented as Alex joined her, "Felicity and the others should be here soon."

Oliver and Felicity and Lucy were on their way to help make sure no one was hiding out in the old villa and carry some of both women's stuff with them. Each of their three friends were driving in separate cars which were loaded as full as they could be with boxes. Alex's phone rang and she groaned as she picked up.

"Agent Danvers," she said.

She listened for a moment.

"Oh come on can I not get a day rest with my girlfriend," she complained as she hung up, "The robots you fought the other day are running rampant downtown."

"I'm on it," Kara said, "You don't have to go."  
"Yeah I do," Alex said, "And besides if they're as tough as you said I don't want you fighting them alone."

Kara sprang into the air without further warning, leaving Alex stranded.

"Sorry but I don't want you to fight them," she called from above, "I can handle it."

She flew off, feeling guilty for leaving Alex behind. She slammed into one of the robots, knocking it to the ground. She punched it in the jaw, denting it. It kicked her off of it and she sprang to her feet, firing a blast of heat vision at it. Her heat rays just scorched its armor like before. It fired a pulse of green energy which sapped her energy. She realized it was firing Kryptonite at her and she rolled out of the way, climbing to her feet shakily. She closed with it, ripping the weapon arm off it. It punched her and sent her flying backwards. Two more beams of green energy struck her and she fell to her knees, her vision fading.  
"Supergirl!"  
Several gunshots rang out and a figure ran in the way of one of the beams. Lucy fired several more times, striking the robot straight in the crystal it was using to project the Kryptonite ray. She reloaded her pistol and turned, taking aim at the other one and quickly firing. She missed and the damaged robot batted her away like paper. She fell still but then stood up, going for her pistol. A crimson blur crashed into one of the robots just as Kara blacked out.

_To Be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

Kara came to, with Alex looking down at her concernedly.

"You alright?"

"You mean aside from feeling like my head's splitting open?"

Alex smiled sadly.  
"You took a lot of Kryptonite in that fight," she said, "You're lucky to be alive."  
"What happened?"  
"The robots ganged up on you, they all hit you with rays of Kryptonite. Not sure how but whoever made the bots made sure they could project rays of pure Kryptonite energy."  
"Who was that red streak?"  
"That would be me," an unfamiliar voice interrupted and she looked towards the source, "Hey."

Kara swallowed a wave of bile as she sat up all the way a little too fast.

"Not too fast Kara," Alex said gently.

"I want to see who showed up and saved me," Kara whined.

There was another red blur and suddenly he was standing in front of her.

"There. Now you can see me. Barry Allen," he said cheerfully, extending a hand to her, "You must be Kara Danvers? Or should I say Supergirl?"

Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry," Felicity said from somewhere in the room but Kara couldn't see her, "He's a close friend. Do you not remember me talking about him?"  
"Oh yeah sorry I forgot. Nice to meet you," Kara said, "Flash."

He smiled like a dork.  
"So...You've heard of me."

"Well that's kind of debatable," Kara admitted, "Only heard of you because Felicity told me about you."

His smile faded.

"Snap," he said, "Well then.."  
Kara laughed.  
"Thanks for helping me," she said, "How'd you know I was in trouble though?"

"Felicity called me, she said that you were struggling against some robots and told me where you were."

Kara slid out of the bed she was in and looked at Barry.

"What are your powers anyway?"  
"Well I'm a speedster, I'm the fastest man alive. I heal really fast too, because of my speed," Barry said, "What about you?"  
"Well I'm from the planet Krypton, I have super strength, I'm nearly invulnerable, and I can fly. There's more if you want to hear."  
He shrugged.  
"Sure."

"Well I have heat vision, I can breathe frost," she said.

To demonstrate she tried to lift off but couldn't.

"The Kryptonite must have blown out your powers," Alex said.  
"That sounds bad," Barry remarked.  
"It happened once, she over taxed herself fighting a military android. She got her powers back shortly after though."  
"Well that's good at least," he said, shifting awkwardly, "How long does it take her powers to return?"

"No way to tell," Alex said, "We'd track it but it's only happened once. Kara, I think we should track how long it takes for your powers to return this time."  
"Good idea," she responded, "For now what are we going to do about those robots?"

"I can fight them," Barry said, "I can outmaneuver them and their weapons won't particularly affect me if they're Kryptonite."  
"No offense but even with my super strength I struggled."  
"I hear you destroyed two though. How? You know, so I can try to do what you did."

"The ones I fought are different than the ones you saw, there were green gems, I'm guessing Kryptonite because the one I ripped out burned me a bit when I did. I ripped it out and the bot it was in shut down."  
"Ok but these didn't have green gems."  
"Yes they did," Kara said, "Did you see a gray plate in the center of each of their chests?"

Barry nodded.

"I used my x-ray vision, the gems are underneath those."  
"But how do I get to them?"

"If you can move fast enough you can probably smash the plates and then pull them out but be careful," Kara said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Over here, you stupid robot," Barry shouted.  
It turned to face him, spraying a burst of Kryptonite darts at him.  
"No over here," he called from where the robot had been facing.

An arrow slammed into the gray plate, exploding and blowing the plate to bits. The Kryptonite crystal in the center remained intact until Barry streaked forward, ripping it out of the robot's chest. It fell still and Barry smiled.  
"Good work, Flash, Arrow," Alex said, nodding, "I don't know how many of them there are but we're showing them. We're holding them off at least until Supergirl's recovered."

* * *

"We managed to figure out who created these robots, or at least we think we did. They're stamped Lord Industries in a couple places, so either that tech is from Lord which means that he's an accomplice, or he had these built."

"Time for another visit," Alex said, "I will beat the living..."

Kara put her hand placatingly on Alex's arm, "It's alright. You don't even know if he's behind it. I mean it's likely he is but we don't know that, not for sure. And besides even if he is you can't just go in and beat him up, you have to follow procedure. Trust me, I want to beat him up too but..."  
Alex nodded.

"Good point," she admitted.

* * *

"Agent Danvers," Lord said cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions."  
"Alright, I'm an open book," he said.

"Oh I very much doubt that," Alex muttered, "Are you aware of the combat robots that attacked downtown earlier and Supergirl the other day?"  
"Oh no I was not, that's unfortunate. Is she alright?"

"Cut the crap Lord," Maggie said, "We both know you don't care about her at all. You've been opposing her all along."  
"Is it so hard to believe I had a change of heart?"  
"Yes," Alex said, "Especially since there are pieces in the combat bots which are stamped Lord Industries."

"Agent Danvers, while I did have schematics for combat robots drawn up so I could build them quickly if they were needed I did not have them built."  
"What were these robots designed to fight?"

"Kryptonians," Lord admitted, "In case Superman or Supergirl goes rogue or another rogue Kryptonian makes an appearance. But I assure you I have never given the order to have them built."  
"Mr. Lord, can I have a word with.."  
James's voice trailed off.

"Oh crap," he said, turning and walking away.

Alex launched herself at James, knocking him to the ground.

"You son of a...I should beat you to a pulp right now and you have no idea how tempting it is," she growled, "What you did to Kara hurt her. A lot."  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her," he gasped, "Let me go, you're hurting me."  
"Kissing her? Making me think she was cheating on me? You son of a..."

"Agent Danvers, what are you doing? He has done nothing wrong," Lord said, "You release him or I'll file a formal complaint."

Alex hissed through her teeth as she released him.  
"Get out of my building," Lord said, "I am not talking to you anymore."

Alex and Maggie left.

"What was that in there?"

"Well remember James that kissed Kara and I saw? I thought she was cheating on me?"  
"Yes I remember her telling me about that."  
"Well that was him, in there."

"You mean the guy you attacked?"

Alex nodded.

"I don't know why I went off like that I shouldn't have, but I just...I couldn't take seeing him and having that pent up anger inside of me you know?"  
Maggie nodded.

"Yeah I know," Maggie said, "At least we got a little information out of the deal."  
"Yeah not much but we did."

* * *

"Did you get anything from Lord?"

"He admitted to designing the robots but denies building them. James is definitely working with him as well."  
"How do you know?"

"Well he showed up to talk to Lord while we were there. I snapped, and attacked him. Lord protected him, said if I didn't release him that he'd file a formal complaint."  
"I can sneak inside," Barry chimed in, "They might see me but I could get in and out without being recognized."

 "You're that fast, but your red blur is pretty iconic," Kara pointed out, "Even if they didn't see you all the way the blur would give away that it's the Flash."

"Oh I did not think of that," Barry said.

"There's another attack in progress," Winn said, "Downtown again."  
Kara and Barry dashed off together at super speed. By the time they got there Oliver was bombarding the bots with arrows. Kara lunged at one of the bots, lifting it by the neck and hurling it away from her. It smashed into the ground a few feet away and then got back up. As it got back up a bolt of lightning flew past Kara, striking it square in the chest. It burst into flames before exploding. The ground rumbled and a pit opened long enough to swallow one of the two remaining robots before closing. Kara narrowly avoided a blast of ice which coated the final robot. The robot froze up before falling still, a thin coat of ice remaining over it. Oliver walked up to it, and tapped it. It shattered. Oliver set an arrow to his bow and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Arrow," a voice called, "I am Shockstorm, these are my sisters, Quake and Frost."

A woman with brown hair, green eyes and hands which had sparks trailing around her arms and hands stepped out from behind a car. A white sphere appeared in the air and another woman stepped out of it. The second woman had white hair and white lines across her hands. The third woman whistled from behind Kara.

"Thank you for your help," Kara said, "I'm sure you know, but I'm Supergirl. This is The Flash."

"It's nice to make your acquaintances," Shockstorm said.


	26. Chapter 26

A loud whistle cut through the air.  
"Supergirl! I see you've found some underdogs to help you."  
Kara turned, to see none other than James standing nearby, a glowing green blade in each hand. He was wearing a suit of black metal armor, which had green orbs of what she guessed to be Kryptonite embedded inside of it.  
"They're not underlings," she growled, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going to destroy you, and your friends," he hissed, "You scorned me, and you will pay."  
He launched himself at Kara, swinging his blade overhead. She dodged, kicking him. Her foot caught him in the side, sending him staggering to one side. Barry dashed by, slamming him to the ground. James kicked Barry off of him, pinning him to the ground. He snapped his armored fist into Barry's nose, snapping it with a loud crack. Barry rolled out of the way. An explosive arrow slammed into James's armor, and he staggered. Shockstorm fired a blast of lightning, and James hissed in pain. A blast of ice from Frost engulfed his legs, slowing him down. Kara dashed forward, headbutting him.  
"You will pay for what you've done," she said, grabbing him by the arm and yanking.  
She flipped him on his back, but he just kicked her away and climbed to his feet. He darted forward, attacking with both Kryptonite blades. She dodged the slash that would have taken off her arm, but the thrust he launched at the same time connected, piercing her stomach. She gasped in pain as he ripped the weapon free.  
"Supergirl!"  
Barry crashed into James, knocking him clear to the ground.  
"You son of a..."  
"Save your breath, speedster," James said, "You can't save her."  
Barry punched him, knocking him out. Maggie came running up.  
"Sawyer! Get Supergirl back to the DEO, and call Alex. I'll take care of James."  
She nodded, moving to Kara's side. The Kryptonian was on her knees, clutching at her stomach.  
"You're going to be ok," Maggie assured Kara, "Can you walk?"  
"Yeah," she said, standing slowly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Kara! What happened?"  
Alex ran to her girlfriend's side.  
"I figured someone would have told you," Kara said, "But I was stabbed. Kryptonite."  
"Who? Who hurt you? So help me I will kill them..."  
"It was James," the Kryptonian heroine said, "He was with Lord's combat robots downtown."  
"I will kill that son of a..."  
Kara put her hand on Alex's shoulder.  
"It's ok. Don't. As angry as I am, don't. That won't help anything. I don't even know where he is."  
"Fine. I guess...If that's what you want."  
Alex took a deep breath.  
"I just...I don't want him to get away with what he did to you."  
"He won't," Maggie assured Alex, "He'll be locked up, he won't get out."  
"We have a problem," Barry said, appearing in a spark of red, "James got away."  
"What happened?"  
"I was attacked on the way back," he said, "Another speedster. Blue suit but otherwise the same as mine. Female. I managed to drive her off, but while I was distracted...James took the chance to escape."  
Alex growled.  
"No no no. Any idea where he might have gone? And who's this speedster?"  
"I don't know," Barry said, "But she was stronger and faster than me. She almost killed me. While I was recovering, Lord showed up. He tried to kidnap me but I managed to fight him off. He teleported away though, so I didn't capture him."  
"Ah crap," Alex swore, "This isn't good."  
"And Lord knows Kara is Supergirl."  
"How?"  
"I don't know how he knows," Barry said, "But I know he knows. When he showed up and tried to take me, he said that I wouldn't be able to help Kara. He said 'You will never be able to save Supergirl. Or should I say...Kara.'."  
"We need to get rid of him," Alex said, "I'm gonna kill him."  
"Alex, no. We can't just kill him."  
"I have somewhere we can take him," Barry said, "The pipeline, at STAR Labs."  
"But you can't just take him prisoner," Maggie pointed out, "He's high profile. People will wonder."  
"We have a shapeshifter," Kara pointed out, "J'onn can take his place, fake his death and then we lock Lord up. As for James, he can rot in hell for all I care."

"And this speedster of Lord's?"

"Lock her up in the pipeline too. Not anywhere Lord can see her, we don't want them communicating at all."


	28. Chapter 28

"You won't stop my brother," the blue clad speedster said, "I will kill you before you get the chance."  
"Good luck with that," Kara snarled, "You're not standing in our way."  
Her eyes glowed blue and she fired her laser vision at the speedster, who just darted forward and to the side. The speedster slammed heavily into Kara, knocking her to the ground. The speedster jammed her knee into Kara's throat, pinning her to the ground.  
"You alien fool," she snarled, "You won't stop my brother."  
Kara kicked the speedster off of her, rolling to her feet. The woman snapped her wrists, two Kryptonite blades sliding out of her suit. She launched herself at Kara, slashing at her stomach. Kara sidestepped, grabbing the woman's wrist. She twisted, breaking the woman's wrist. She flipped the woman on her back and knocked her out with a heavy punch. Kara cried out in pain as a dart pierced her back.  
"Kryptonite," she growled, feeling the dart sucking her energy, "I can't...I can't reach it."  
She climbed to her feet, Alex running up next to her and yanking the dart free. Alex aimed her gun at James.  
"I should just shoot you down on the spot," she snarled, "You pathetic, lying son of a.."  
His eyes flashed brilliant red.  
"Shoot me," he said, "See if I care."  
Kara dashed forward, picking him up by the throat.  
"You're not James," she hissed, "Who are you? Where is he?"  
"You're a perceptive one," he said, kicking her away.  
He climbed to his feet, a dark red glow engulfing him. He became taller and his skin changed tones. He kicked her away.  
"It is time for the last daughter of Krypton to die," he hissed, "I've been hunting your pathetic kind for many years. Now...Now my quest to wipe out all remaining Kryptonians will be complete."  
"Ah. But you forget of one. My cousin. Superman."

"For all you know I've already slain him," he snarled.

"You would not have had the strength," she taunted, "You lie."

"True. I have not faced him," the shapeshifter snarled, "But after I slay you here he's next."

Kara's eyes glowed blue and she blasted the shapeshifter with her heat vision. She darted forward, delivering a powerful punch that snapped his head back. He grunted, kicking her away. Barry crashed into the shifter, snapping his knee into the man's face. The shifter backhanded Barry, sending him flying away. Alex fired several times, every shot catching the shapeshifter in the chest. Black blood sprayed from the wounds and it staggered. Kara picked him up by the throat again, sinking her hands into the green flesh.

"You will tell me where James is," she snarled, "Now."  
"Why should I tell you anything, Kryptonian scum?"

She punched him.

"So help me god I will make you rue the day you were born," Alex said, "If you don't tell her where our friend is."

"He's in a warehouse," the shifter growled, "Starling City. Which will do you no good because now I will kill you all."

Kara hurled him to the ground, punching him heavily. He fell still.

"What is he?"

"I have no idea," Alex said, "I've never seen an alien like this."  
She cuffed him and hauled him to his feet.

* * *

Oliver rolled to his feet, taking cover behind a crate. He peeked out towards where James was hanging by his ankles from the ceiling. He beckoned at the window where Kara and Alex were looking in from. They followed him in and approached James.  
"James?"

He groaned, lifting his head.

"Kara? What...happened?"

"Apparently," she said gently, "You were taken prisoner by a shapeshifter, who took your form.."

"What did he do?"

"Long story," Alex said, "Let's get you out of here."

Oliver slashed the ropes and James fell to his knees. Kara helped him up.

"I want to know what he did," James said.

"He kissed me. In your form. Gave Alex the idea I was cheating on her. She dumped me," Kara said, "He worked with Lord, almost killed me on several occasions. Lord actually planted a device in Alex, made her try to kill me."

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Your...shapeshifter came to me as a woman. An attractive one. She got me to come back to her house and then knocked me out. If I hadn't been out drinking...I would have seen there was something wrong with her."  
"Don't blame yourself," Kara said, "It's ok. We know it wasn't you that did all those things."


	29. Chapter 29

Alex entered Felicity's cell phone number into her phone and pressed the call button.  
"Alex? Is something wrong...You never call me."  
"I..need some advice."  
"Advice? About what?"  
"Kara, actually. I...I've been thinking about some things and..."  
"What about?"  
"I realized just how much I love her and...I want to ask her to marry me. I just..."  
"What's wrong with that, Alex? You seem...troubled by it."  
"I'm scared, Felicity. I'm scared she'll think it's too fast and she'll get mad at me or something."  
"Why would she get mad at you about it?"  
"I..don't know."  
"She loves you, Alex. How do you not see that? She loves you more than she's ever loved anyone."  
"I...I don't know if I can ask her though. What if you're wrong? Has..she said anything about it? About wanting to marry me or anything?"  
"No, but she won't stop talking about you...Even if she doesn't say yes right away she won't get mad at you. She'll either say yes or that she has to think about it, but...she won't be upset."  
"Ok...So you think I should ask her?"  
"If you feel that strongly for her then yes..I think you should."  
"Thank you, Fel. I...Need another thing though."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not sure how to ask her..Has she ever talked about how she wants someone to propose to her?"  
"She said once that she's always loved when in movies and such the guy proposes at midnight, and she thinks it's really cute when they go to..Nostalgic places, like where the couple first met or where they went on their first date."  
"Thanks, I'll...Need your help but I want to put some more stuff together before I reach out to you, if that's ok."  
"Of course..And glad I could be of help. And good luck, Alex. I mean that. Not that you'll need it I'm sure she'll say yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's short, just a teaser of what's to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex's mouth went dry as she reached for the phone sitting on the table next to her. In front of her sat a small, square velvet box. The brunette shifted her reach, grabbing the box instead. She rolled it over in her hands.  
"Am I rushing things? I mean I want to marry her, but...Is she gonna think it's too fast?"  
She set the box down, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's fine, Alex," she assured herself, "Felicity is...probably right."

She flicked the box open, looking again at the ring inside. It had a twisting design, two bands looping, a gold one over a silver, and then into a position where there was a diamond between the two bands in the center. She flicked the box shut again, and this time when she reached for the phone she grabbed it. She thumbed through her contact list, and when she found Kara's smiling picture she pressed her finger against her smiling face, triggering the call.

"Hey," Kara said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she said, her mouth going dry as she thought again about what she was planning, "But..Um..."

She paused, not sure what to say.  
"Yes?"

"Can you meet me at the club tonight? Where..we first met?"  
"Um..Okay, what time? And..Why meeting you there, not us going together?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Alex promised, "And how about 8:30?"

"Ok, Mrs. Grant wants me to work until 8, so if I'm late, sorry."

"No, no it's okay," Alex said, "See you then?"

"Yes. I love you," the Kryptonian said.

"Love you too," Alex replied.

"Look, I have to go, Mrs. Grant's calling me."  
"Alright, see you tonight."

Kara hung up, and Alex called Felicity.

 _Come on Fel, pick up,_ Alex thought, then she did.

"Alex? What's up?"

"I'm doing it..tonight. I'm going to propose to Kara."

Felicity squealed and started talking fast, "Oh my god, I'm so glad you two are perfect together, I hope she'll say yes, no I know she'll say yes. She deserves you, I've never seen her so happy before, and...your relationship it's..good for her."

"Calm down," Alex said, laughing a bit, "Why are you so excited?"

"I've..always wanted you two to get married," Felicity admitted, "You've always been so perfect together and it broke my heart when you two were having those issues, even if it wasn't really your fault or anything it was all due to that manipulative prick Lord and all. And she really really loves you. Good luck...Not that you'll need it considering how much she loves you."

 "Thank you," Alex said, "I..am admittedly nervous that she's gonna say no."

"It's okay," the hacker said, "I'm sure she'll say yes."

* * *

Alex patted her pocket quickly, making sure she still had the ring as she stood waiting at the club. Kara walked up, a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful," she said with a small laugh, "You ready?"

 _Not really,_ Alex thought, "Ready for what?"

"To go in the club, I thought..."

Alex shook her head, taking her blonde girlfriend by the hands.

"Kara, I know that we haven't been together for a long time," she began, causing the Kryptonian to narrow her eyes, "But aside from the problems with Lord and the shapeshifter, the days since I met you have been the best days of my life and there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

Alex reached into her pocket as she knelt on one knee. She opened the small velvet box as Kara sucked in a breath of surprise.

"Kara Queen, will you marry me?"

Her hands went up to cover her mouth and she let out a small squeal that was absolutely precious to Alex, and nodded.

"Yes," she said weakly, "Oh Rao yes!"

Alex pulled the ring out of the box, slipping it on Kara's finger as she rose to kiss her.

"By Rao I love you," Kara whispered as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too," Alex said with a smile, "So..What now?"  
Kara laughed, "I...hadn't thought about it, kinda lost in this moment with you!"

 Alex smiled again as she pulled away from her new fiancee.

"You flirt," she teased, eliciting an eye-roll from Kara, "Maybe we should spread the news now?"

"That can wait until tomorrow," Kara responded, "For tonight, let's just enjoy each other's company and not think about the future, shall we?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, mom," Alex said.  
"Hi Alex," Eliza responded, "What's up?"

Alex glanced at Kara before speaking, "I was hoping you could meet us for dinner sometime this week."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Kara and I."

"Ok, how about tomorrow?"

 "What time works best for you?"

"Let's do, 6?"

"Okay, see you then, love you!"

Alex hung up, leaning over and hugging Kara for a moment.

"You think she'll be okay with it?"

"I..think so, she seemed okay with us dating, to me anyway, I mean..."  
"True," Alex responded, "But I'm still a little nervous. To me she seemed iffy about us but...I could be wrong."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kara reassured her, "She was probably just iffy about it because she didn't know me."

"Fair enough," Alex agreed, "But she still doesn't really know you that well, so if that's it that's still not entirely that helpful."

"Look, Alex, do we really need her to be happy with it? We have each other," the Kryptonian said, "That's what's important."

Alex nodded.

"I know, Kara, but I'd still like for her to be happy about it," she replied.

"I get that," Kara said, before glancing at the clock, "Oh Rao I should go, I'm gonna be late for work."

"Why not call in? Tell Cat you had a..rough night and need to take today off?"

"I can't exactly do that, I wish," Kara said with a chuckle, before leaning in to kiss Alex.

When they pulled away, Kara went zipping off to go to work.

* * *

"Hey, Kara!"

Kara jogged over to Cat when she heard her calling, pressing her glasses up.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant?"  
"Shut the door," Cat said, and Kara did so, "What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

Kara awkwardly shifted.

"You seem happier than normal."

"Oh well, remember how yesterday I had a date with Alex?"

Cat nodded.

"She took me to the club, the same one we first met at," Kara said, "And..she surprised me."

"A good surprise, I take it?"

She nodded.

"She..asked me to marry her. And," Kara said, flashing the ring on her finger, "I said yes."

"Congratulations," Cat replied, "Why don't you take the rest of the week off? Spend some time with your charming fiancee?"

"It's alright," the Kryptonian said, "I don't need to take the week off, besides, the week wouldn't feel right without working."

"Even with being engaged to Alex?"

"Fair," she said, "Thank you I'll take today but not the rest of the week."

"Alright," Cat said, "Enjoy yourself!"

"Thanks," Kara said with a smile.

* * *

Alex glanced quickly at Kara, and mouthed, "Ready?"

Kara nodded subtly and Alex reached over and grabbed her hand under the table for support.

"Mom," the brunette said, "I..Well Kara and I have something to tell you."

Alex faltered, looking back to the Kryptonian for support, "I..I can't."

Kara squeezed her fiancee's hand, before continuing, "We're engaged."

Eliza did not appear surprised when she replied, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Alex said, letting out a breath of relief, "I..."

"How long?"

"Day before yesterday," Kara said with a smile.

Eliza sipped her wine and then stood up.  
"Pardon me but I have to use the restroom," she said before walking away.

Kara nodded.

"That went..better than I expected."

"I was terrified," Alex admitted, "I didn't mean to be so weak but that was nerve wracking. How? How did you stay so strong?"

"I..just saw that you weren't able to be strong enough and I knew that I had to be the strong one and get it out," the blonde said, "I'm glad she's alright with it."

"Me too," Alex said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in seeing a Snowbarry spinoff to this? I'm thinking about adding a Snowbarry scene to the chapter with Kara and Alex's wedding, (actually I'm probably going to) but i can't decide if I want to make Snowbarry a thing that's a regular thing when Barry and Caitlin appear in the story, or if I want to add a story about them that ties directly into this one.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned when she saw who was calling.  
"What is it?"  
"Apologies for disturbing you on your day off," J'onn said, "But a situation has arose, and we need you at the DEO as soon as possible."  
"I'm on my way," she said, "What's the situation?"

"Best to tell you in person," the Martian said.

She'd only talked to J'onn a couple of times, but there was something in his tone that made her worry.

"What's going on?"

"As I said, best to explain in person."

"I'm on my way," Kara repeated.

* * *

Kara's cloak swirled behind her as she stepped briskly into the DEO command room.

"What's going on?"  
She looked around, and spoke again, "Come to think of it, where's Alex? Shouldn't she be here?"

"That's the situation," J'onn said, "She's gone missing, have you seen her?"

"No, she left to come here while I was getting ready for work, did she not show up?"

J'onn shook his head.

"Vasquez," he said, "Play the audio file from this morning."

The agent nodded, pressing a few buttons.

"I..Being," Alex's distorted voice said, "Followed...Think...Danger."

"As you can see the audio cuts out frequently," J'onn said, "This is all she managed to say before the call was cut off."  
"Where was she when this happened?"

"The exact coordinates are unknown," Vasquez said, "Her tracker was failing with the audio, however after her audio transmission was cut off her tracker continued to function, though failing. When the transmission was played she was approximately 5 miles northeast of this building, but the last confirmed location she was in before her tracker completely shut off was in our old base."  
"The old one?"

"We had a base in the desert," J'onn explained.  
"Where?"

* * *

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?"

"Yes," J'onn said, "What do you see?"

"Nothing," Kara said.

"Well that's to be expected," J'onn responded, "The base IS empty."

"It's not that it's empty," Kara said, "It's gone. I'm looking at a black crater where the base was."

"How old?"

"Judging by the fact there's still smoke, I'd say it was today."

"Get out of there Supergirl," J'onn said, "I'll send a team to investigate."

"Do you have someplace else for me to go that might have better leads as to Alex's location?"

"No," he said.

"Then I'm staying. I have to do whatever I can to find her."


	33. Chapter 33

Kara came to a sudden stop as there was a beep in her earpiece.  
"Supergirl!"  
"J'onn?"  
"Get back to the headquarters," he said, "We've found Alex...It's bad."

Kara swallowed nervously, "How bad?"

"She's...not likely to make it," J'onn said, "Just get over here!"

* * *

 

 Kara walked into the DEO, a worried expression on her face.

"Where is she?"

J'onn's expression said it all, even before he spoke.

"She didn't make it," he began, but the rest of his words were cut off by Kara's world imploding around her.

She sank to her knees, dropping her head into her hands and starting to cry. Her breath became raggedy.

"By Rao why," she whimpered, "I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together, why did this have to happen?"

"Ssssh," a familiar voice said comfortingly, "It's alright, Kara.'

The owner of the voice lifted her to her feet, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry," Barry said, hugging her close, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," she admitted, "I can't believe she's gone, it feels like I just got her back and now she's gone again and..."

She let out a small whimper and pulled away from Barry.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, not unless you can bring her back," she muttered.

"I can certainly try," he said, "Are you sure?"

"As much as I want her back," Kara said, "No. Don't do it. You've told me about the consequences of your time travel before. I don't want you to mess up the timeline for me like that."

"Alright," he said, "Just...tell me if I can help, okay?"

Kara ran her fingers through her hair and nodded.  
"Thank you, Barry," she said.

He nodded.

"I..need to see her."

* * *

Kara took a deep breath, and looked. Alex had a massive bruise on her left eye, her throat had been cut, and there were deep cuts all over her arms and face. Kara's knees went weak as she saw the damage which had been done. She sank to the ground, resting her back against the wall.

"I can't believe it," she said, bursting into tears again, "By Rao whoever did this is gonna pay."

She let out a breath, pulling out her phone and dialing.

"Mrs. Grant?"  
"Kara? What's wrong?"

Kara realized her breath was still raggedy as she spoke, "I need to take some time off. Something's come up."  
"What's the matter?"

Cat sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mrs. Grant, do you remember Alex?"  
"Yes of course," the older woman said, "Why?"  
"She's gone," Kara said, "She's dead."

"Are you alright?"  
"Not really," the Kryptonian said, "I just need to take some time to deal with it."  
"Yeah sure," Cat said, "Take as much time as you need. Your job is safe. Even if I bring in a temporary assistant to stand in for you."  
"Thank you," Kara said, "I appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...Can't be ALL fluffy can it? XD sorry though this chapter's bad


	34. Chapter 34

Kara cocked her head as she heard something.  
"Don't this," the voice, which sounded exactly like Alex, said, "I closely government agency."  
Kara filtered out the rest of the noises she was hearing to hear the rest of the conversation.  
"I know," a deep male voice said, "That's what we're counting on!"  
There was a wet thud and Kara flinched, tapping her earpiece.  
"I think I found Alex," the hovering Kryptonian said as she started to fly towards the source of the voices.  
"Supergirl," J'onn said, "That's not possible, you know that!"  
"Believe me or not," Kara said, "I'm going to investigate it. If there's even a remote chance she's still alive...I have to investigate."

"You saw her body," J'onn reminded her, "Every examination confirmed it was her."

"I don't have any evidence," the Kryptonian said, "But the last two weeks, ever since I saw her body, it...I've been feeling like we've been duped, like she's out there somewhere, still alive and needing help."  
"I suppose I can't deter you. At least wait for backup, you don't even know where she IS do you?"

"No," Kara admitted, "But she'd be easy to find, I can hear the conversation around her. And if she's really out there, she might need our help! She could be alive and in danger. I'm going. Whether or not I have backup. If it means so much to you that I have backup, send backup, have them follow me. But I'm going. Now."

"Fine," J'onn said, "Keep your earpiece and tracker on so the agents can find you."  
Kara put on a burst of speed, rolling through the air.

"Why are you doing this," she heard Alex whimper, the pained sound sending a spike through Kara's heart, "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Kara winced as she heard Alex cry out in pain.

"Who is she? Who is Supergirl?"

"I...won't..tell...you," Alex gasped out as Kara located the building she was in.

The super-heroine landed lightly on the roof of the building, her cloak swirling behind her.

"Supergirl," one of the armed men on the roof said as she dashed towards him.

She punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and she looked around. There was a steel hatch located in a raised section of the roof, and she ran over to it, yanking it open. The other man kicked her from behind and she went tumbling to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. She turned as the man rushed at her, grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back. His back snapped as she slammed him into the ground. She cocked her head again, listening for Alex.

* * *

Kara kicked open the door, and looked in the wide room, which was nearly empty, as far as she could see. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear heartbeats, but she could not see the people from which they originated.

"Alex!"  
The brunette shook her head, "K-Supergirl! It's a trap!"

 "You came," Kara heard the man who was interrogating Alex say, "Just as I expected!"

"You WILL let her go without a fight," Kara hissed, "Though to be honest I'm down to fight too, you hurt her."

"We're not letting her, or you, go. Especially not you, you've only just arrived. Take her!"

Several dark suited figures appeared in plumes of smoke, each holding a pair of Kryptonite blades.

"So that's how it's gonna be, is it?"

The sword-wielding thugs lunged at her, fanning out to surround. The ringleader smiled and retreated to where Alex was tied up.

"Your beautiful little fiancee won't be able to handle this," he whispered to Alex, "Are you prepared to watch her die?"

Alex spat in his eye.

"You bastard," she said, "You'll never get away with this!"

One of her foes slashed out at her and she stepped away from the blow, delivering several rapid punches that knocked the man back. She jumped into the air, somersaulting above and behind him and grabbing him by the wrists. She twisted, snapping the bones and causing him to drop his weapons. He let out a sharp cry of pain and fell to his knees. Two of the remaining three thugs moved to flank her, while the third attacked head-on. She snapped her foot into his crotch, causing him to double over in pain. The two flanking thugs went down in a hail of gunfire as DEO agents dropped in through the ceiling. The ringleader snapped his fingers and vanished, leaving the agents and Kara alone with Alex.

"Agents! Spread out, find the ringleader," Kara ordered, "I'll take care of Alex!"

The small blonde moved to her fiancee's side, quickly using her laser vision to slice Alex's chains. She pulled her gently to her feet before embracing her in a tight hug. Alex grimaced as Kara squeezed too tight.  
"By Rao I missed you," Kara whispered, "I...Thought you were dead."

"Please, be gentle," Alex said with a small laugh, "I think I've got some broken bones."

"Sorry," the blonde said, "Just so happy to see you're alive and..well. Wait."

Kara narrowed her eyes.

"If you're really Alex, prove it!"

"What?"

"I said prove it. Tell me something only Alex and I would know," Kara ordered.

"You claim that I'm your first time with a woman," Alex began, "But that is incorrect. Your first time was a girl in high school, named...I think her name was Melissa? And she was born with the power to become invisible."

"Oh Rao it really is you," Kara said, tears forming in her eyes, "I thought you were gone!"

"What? Why? What is this about?"

"They found...your body. Sort of. She..looked exactly like you, down to the cuts and bruises, but she had a slit throat," Kara explained, "I thought it was you."

Alex pressed her forehead against Kara's, "No. It wasn't."

 


	35. Chapter 35

Alex's Dress (top) Kara's dress (bottom) 

* * *

 

"Alex," Kara began, "I know I said I wanted to wait and have our wedding in a month or so...But. After what happened, i think I want to do it sooner."

Alex smiled.  
"Alright," the brunette said, "I had wanted to do it sooner anyway, remember?"  
Kara nodded.  
"I'm not saying today or something but maybe next weekend? We can plan things," she said, "Get some of our friends out too."  
Alex nodded.  
"Who do you want to invite?"  
"I was thinking Felicity, and Oliver and Caitlin and Barry," Kara said, "I was considering Cat, but I hadn't decided for sure either way."

"Let's not invite her," Alex said, "She's high profile and having her come might draw attention to us...I don't know if we want that."

"Alright," Kara said, "Let's make our preparations then I guess."

Alex nodded.

* * *

Kara paced around in the tent, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Relax," Felicity told her, "Everything will be fine."

"What if I mess this up? What if I do something wrong and she gets mad at me?"

"You won't," Felicity assured her, "I don't think you can mess it up."

"I...I've never wanted anything more," the Kryptonian said, "But I still can't shake the feeling I'll mess it up."

Felicity hugged her tight, "It'll be okay."

"Thanks," Kara said.

* * *

Kara's legs buckled a bit as she strode down the aisle, Felicity's arm slung through hers. Her breath hitched when she saw the dress Alex was wearing. She suddenly felt ugly compared to the other woman as she smiled at her. They came to a stop, Felicity releasing Kara's arm and standing behind her.

"Our journey begins with the human heart: it has shaped events throughout history, and although it is subject to frailties, such as jealousies, lies and monstrous betrayals, it is also the source of our greatest strengths: commitment, loyalty, hope and love. This is what we stand witness to here, in this time and place, a moment that needs neither approval nor thanks, only our awareness, understanding and conviction that it is right.  
  
The following is a selection adapted from Waldemar W. Argow  
  
Awed by the many meanings of this day and overjoyed by its promises, we hope that a spirit of trust, understanding, and love will be with Kara and Alex through all the years that lie ahead. Whatever trials and tribulations come, may they trust each other completely, for without faith marriage is a mockery; may they understand each other, for without understanding there is neither acceptance nor forgiveness; and may they truly love each other, for without love marriage is just an empty shell.  
  
As they create a new life and home, may that home be bright with the laughter of family and friends; may it be a haven from the tensions of life and a wellspring of strength; and in all the world may it be the one place they most want to be.So may this shining hour be an open door through which Kara and Alex go forth to create a happy, loving marriage. May time treat them gently; walking together may they find far more in life than either would have found alone; and even more fully may they come to know this one supreme truth: that caring is sharing, that living is giving, and that love is eternal," Caitlin said, "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be together…PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!  
  
“Things happen for a reason.” We’ve all heard this phrase from time to time, especially during times of uncertainty, despair and loss. We may not always know what the reasons are but in time those reasons tend to reveal themselves. Today, we all now know why things happened for Kara and Alex. The experiences they have endured lead them to each other and with it, a deeper and unique appreciation for who they are, what they have and what has yet to come for them. There are very few things in this universe we can call “rare”. I think everyone will agree, one of the rarest is true love. It is as vast and timeless as the universe itself. It is not a myth. It doesn’t just happen in romance novels, the movies and fairy-tales. Today we can say…it…is…real. Many people go through an entire life-time never knowing this precious gift and much less, appreciate it when they do. If you find this rare element, hold tight and never let it go. Kara and Alex are among a rare few that can lay claim to this find and I can tell you…they are NEVER letting go…ever. No others may wear the rings that bind Kara and Alex together. They are unique to each other, unlike any others made from metals of this earth. Looped in a never-ending circle, each with no beginning and no end they are bound together as you are now bound forevermore.  
  
Alex, please place the ring on Kara’s finger and repeat after me:  
With this ring I promise to you  
a life of love and honor  
a life of dedication and respect  
a life of commitment and partnership  
to listen when you need to be heard  
to communicate when it is necessary  
through the ebbs and flows  
through the peaks and valleys  
for all the days of my life  
Alex, do you take Kara to be your wife?"

"I do," the agent said after repeating Caitlin's words.

"Kara, please places this ring on Alex's finger and repeat after me:

With this ring I promise to you a life of love and honor,

a life of dedication and respect,

a life of commitment and partnership,

to listen when you need to be heard,

to communicate when it is necessary,

through the ebbs and flows,

through the peaks and valleys,

for all the days of my life,

Kara do you take Alex to be your wife?"

Kara repeated the doctor's words before saying, "I do."

"The vows spoken this day shall bind you as one for all eternity, before the eyes of your family, your friends and before the hearts and souls of all those who know you. By my word," Caitlin said, "The houses of Zor-El and Danvers are now one. You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

Kara leaned in, wrapping her arms around Alex as she kissed her. They broke away after a moment, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Kara Danvers," Alex said with a cheesy grin.

"And I love you too, Alex Danvers," Kara said, returning the smile.

* * *

 

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," Felicity said, "I've been busy I barely made it out."

Kara laughed, "It's okay I wasn't wanting anything from anyone."

Kara glanced around, to see Caitlin waving her over.

"Hold on a second," the Kryptonian said, "Caitlin's waving for me."

"Ok," the other blonde said.

Kara walked over to Caitlin.

"Hey, Kara!"

Caitlin leaned in to hug her, and Kara hugged back.

"Thanks for you know, conducting the wedding," Kara said.

"No problem," Caitlin responded, "It was an honor. I um...Need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

Caitlin leaned in and whispered, "It's about Barry."

"What about him," Kara whispered back.

"Lately I've...been having feelings for him," she explained, "And at times I wonder if he has feelings for me too."

"So ask him out or something."

"I'm not going to make a move without knowing for sure he has feelings for me, or am very sure."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to find out if he has feelings for me," Caitlin said, "Don't mention that I asked, but if you can, find out. If he does, try to get him to say something to me. Again, don't mention I put you up to it."  
"Alright," Kara said, "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, clapping the Kryptonian on the back, "I appreciate it."

Kara walked over to Barry.

"Hey Barry," she said, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," she said, "Do you have feelings for Caitlin?"

 He nodded subtly, "I..I do, yes."

"Then you should tell her," Kara said, "I bet she'd be alright with it at the least."

"I can't," he said, "There's no way...If I do she'd get upset with me."

"Don't tell her I told you this," she said, "But she has feelings for you too. You really should just tell her how you feel."

 "Kara...Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"If you're sure," he said, a nervous look on his face, "She told you that herself, right?"

Kara nodded again.

"Yes," she said, "Now go get her!"

She smiled at him, "You've got this."

He rubbed his palms together, approaching Caitlin as Kara walked back to Felicity.

"Watch," she whispered, "Watch Barry and Caitlin."

"Why?"

"You'll see."


End file.
